Knowing and Hoping
by Athenian Grace
Summary: Because she loved him. She knew she loved him. But she saw him staring at her. She saw it. AU starting with Mash-up. Rachel/Puck.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! First glee fic! I hope you guys like it! This is just my take on 'what if Rachel liked Puck, not Finn.' **

**Summary: AU starting from Mash-up. "Because she loved him. She knew she loved him. But she saw him staring at her. She **_**saw**_** it."**

**Pairings: Rachel/Puck**

So what if she had a crush on Finn before. The feelings she had for Finn…God, they couldn't even compare to what she felt for Noah. Never. She may have doubted it in the beginning, but she _knew_ she was his after 'Sweet Caroline' because really… if it wasn't his manly physique, his gorgeous face, or amazing kisses, of course it would be because of his singing.

She would be lying if she said she felt this way before, because she never did. No one has ever stirred this much emotion from her. Not Billy Crawford from fourth grade, not Finn Hudson, no one but Noah Puckerman.

They had been dating for one week, but she knew. They were destined to be together. It was as if everything in the world finally made sense to her. Who cared about slushie facials? She had Noah there to clean her up, and if he got slushied too, well she'd be waiting in the wings with a towel.

Who cared if she was the school freak? Certainly not Noah. He walked around with her on his arm in front of the entire student body. Finn was scared to even be with her alone.

Who cared if she wasn't going to be on Broadway? She'd be Noah's star and that was good enough for her… well, actually that wasn't something to worry about. Of course she was going to be the next big Broadway star.

But this was it for her. _He _was it. She was sure of it.

…But she wasn't _it _for him.

Because she loved him. She _knew_ she loved him. But she saw him staring at _her_. She _saw _it.

And she didn't know what to do because she _knew_. She _knew_ she loved him and she _knew _he didn't love her.

And she didn't know how to show Noah that they were destined to be together, because he may not compare to Finn… but how could she ever compare to Quinn?

Rachel Berry was never one to quit. _Never._

But for the boy she loved?

She would lay down her arms. She wouldn't win this one, especially if it was against Quinn Fabray.

Besides, she was a good actress.

This would be easy.

For him.

**~*~**

She felt her heart beat faster when she finally found him on the bleachers. He was lying back, tense, as he watched his ex-team playing on the field. She couldn't help but notice that he was watching them longingly. It was the same stare he gave Quinn everyday. Swallowing down her tears and clearing her throat, she moved down the row and sat behind him.

"Do you miss it?" she started quietly. God, she didn't want to do this.

"Hell no," he answered quickly. Too quickly.

She looked down at her knees, not knowing if she can continue. "I hope you didn't choose glee over football because of me."

"Why?"

She knew he still wasn't looking at her. "Because I don't think this relationship is going to work out."

"…It's cool, I was going to break up with you anyway."

Now that stung. "No you weren't," she said.

"Yes, I was. You won't even let me touch your boobs," he scoffed. After a pause, he began again. "It's Finn, right?"

What was Finn?

"He's never gonna leave Quinn. Not with that baby in her belly."

Oh. He thought she was using him. _'Well I guess this makes it a little easier,_' she thought sadly. "You like her, don't you?" she asked, going along with his accusations. _'Please say no. Say you like me... love me…'_ When he doesn't answer, she continues. "I can see you staring at her when I'm…staring at Finn. Is that why you joined glee? To get closer to her?"

"Like I said. They're _never _breaking up… God, what's the matter with me? I'm a stud and I can't even hold on to a chick like you… no offense. Why don't girls like me?"

"Because you're kind of a jerk, no offense," she couldn't help but say in annoyance. "I just think you want it too much, which is something I could relate to." She stared at the back of his head as he continued to stare out into the football field. "I want everything too much."

She still couldn't help but wish he would fight back and tell her he was lying. That he liked her and wanted to be with her.

Taking a deep breath she looked away. In a last attempt to get him to walk, she decided to be cruel. "Our relationship was built on a fantasy, like every other one in my life. I think I just agreed to us being together because I thought it would make Finn jealous. I hope we can still be friends…"

"We weren't friends before," he said angrily, getting up and walking away.

Well that worked.

She watched his retreating figure, moving away from her at a quick pace. Blinking back tears, she looked at the football field to see if she could spot Finn and see what that… ruffian was up to. Maybe he was regretting his decision and was quitting right now.

Or maybe she was just trying to find a distraction so she wouldn't go running to Noah and begging on hands and knees to take her back.

She saw Mr. Schue tossing a football towards Finn and watched them exchange a few words before the Spanish teacher walked away.

And she couldn't stop herself. She jumped to her feet and, as fast as she could, ran after the man. Once she got into the parking lot, she looked around to make sure Noah wasn't around, and then raced for Mr. Schuester's car.

"Mr. Schue!" she called. The man turned in surprise.

"Rach? What's up?"

And then she couldn't hold it anymore. She burst into tears and flung herself into his arms.

"Hey, hey it's okay," he cooed. "Rach, come on. What's the matter?"

When she couldn't stop herself from sobbing to answer him, she ushered her back into the building and into the choir room where she cried in his arms on the piano bench.

**~*~**

Tina and Mercedes walked down towards the choir room, hoping to practice their parts in the new piece Mr. Schue gave to them. Once they got there, however, the fell into an abrupt stop and watched in shock as Mr. Schue hugged Rachel Berry tightly, trying to stop her crying. "D-do you think he's trying to do something to her?!" Tina whispered in horror.

"Tina! Call 911!" Mercedes shouted. Rachel and Mr. Schue looked up in shock as the girl ran in and pushed him off of the crying girl. "I don't care how cool you are, Schuester, or how crazy Rachel is! You better think twice about coming near her again!"

"Mercedes!" Rachel gasped. "I don't know whether to be appalled that you'd think Mr. Schuster would harm me or flattered that you came to my aid."

"He wasn't doing nothing to you then?"

"No, Mercedes, God no. You know Mr. Schuester wouldn't do something as heinous as that!"

"Oh… Oh right," she said in complete embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Mr. Schuester. I don't know what I was thinking. Tina just got scared that you were doing something and I jumped into action and-"

"It's alright, Mercedes," Mr. Schuester laughed. "I'm happy to see that you'd let go of your 'diva' grudges to help your so-called enemy, even if you were wildly attacking me in the process."

Tina laughed at his joke before sitting down next to Rachel. "What's wrong, Rach? Why are you crying?"

"Oh hell no," Mercedes exclaimed. "Don't tell me the _other _white boy did something to you?"

"No, he didn't. I broke up with him," she answered sadly.

Mr. Schue cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Why'd you…do that then?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "You can leave, Mr. Schue. We got her."

"Well I just figured since she came to me-"

"It's alright, Mr. Schuester. I was hoping to try and talk to you, what with how understanding you can be and… well I didn't know I actually had any other shoulders to cry on…" Rachel whispered.

Tina smiled kindly and waved Mr. Schuester off. When the man left after one final hug for Rachel, she turned back to the crying girl. "So?"

"Well… you know how everyone thinks I'm in love with Finn?"

"Of course," Mercedes said with a roll of her eyes. "So you broke up with Muscle Milk for Justin Timberlake?"

"No," she sobbed. "I don't actually like Finn. I did before but then Noah came and he was so nice and I think I'm in love with him."

"So then why did you break up with him?" Tina asked with wide, confused eyes.

"Because he doesn't like me," Rachel hiccupped. "H-he likes Q-Quinn. Everyone loves Quinn!"

"Oh, girl," Mercedes sighed sadly. They hugged Rachel, sandwiching her between them. "What did you tell him?"

"W-well he thought I l-liked Finn too, so I pr-pretended I did and he l-left when I told him I just dated him to make Finn jealous."

"Well maybe he really does like you then," Tina said, trying to cheer her up.

She shook her head furiously. "He made it c-clear that he l-liked Quinn. And tell me you don't see it. H-how he stares at her w-when we're at g-glee."

"Well I don't exactly watch him during our practices," Mercedes said sarcastically. "But I'm sure of you see it then…"

Rachel dropped her head into her hands. "Why doesn't he like me?" she whispered. "I'm pretty, aren't I? I have a nice personality. I'm just very ambitious is all…"

"I think…" she started. "That you need some ice cream and boy bashing at Kurt's house. He has the sickest room. We can crash there on his huge bed."

"Kurt hates me," she said glumly.

"Honey, he only hated you because he was totally in love with Finn before you even knew who the jock was."

"You're joking," she gasped, laughter spilling out.

"There it is!" Tina said happily. "Come on. Ice cream and boy bashing! Woo!"

* * *

"Rachel, you HAVE to let me give your wardrobe a makeover," he begged. "You never know! Maybe Puckerman will realize what he's missing."

"No," she said stubbornly. "If he doesn't love me for who I am, then that's just fine!" She stared at them before her bottom lip began to quiver again. She closed her eyes tightly and shoved another scoop of ice cream into her mouth. "I don't know why I'm getting this upset. I've never cried over a boy before. I simply pushed those silly feelings aside and concentrated on my future again. Why is it so hard this time?"

"Because you actually like this one," Mercedes answered.

"I don't like this feeling. When I had a crush on Finn-"

"Your usage of past tense makes my heart swell," Kurt interrupted.

"I didn't feel this bad when he ran back to Quinn. I just want it to feel like that again. I don't want to have these wild emotions for Noah anymore."

"Wild emotions, you say?" he asked, his eyebrow rising up and down suggestively.

"Oh shut up," she laughed. "It's just… I want to know how to make him see that we're meant to be together."

Tina tilted her head, a thoughtful look on her face. "Do you really think that you belong with him? I mean he's been throwing slushies at you since you first stepped into McKinley."

"You don't understand," Rachel said in exasperation. "That's all a façade. I saw the real him this week and I _know_ that he's different. I know we're destined for each other! I just don't know how to make him see that!" She stopped and couldn't help but laugh. "That would've sounded much more serious if we didn't only date for a week." They couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Listen, diva," Kurt started. He laid a hand on her shoulder and patted her soothingly. "If you're meant to be together like you say you are, then he'll quickly realize that _Skankerella _is yesterday's news and that you are so in."

"Skankerella?" She asked with a laugh.

"Come on, you didn't think of some mean name for her too?"

She shrugged started playing with the hem of her skirt. "Bathsheba."

"Bathwhatta?" Mercedes laughed.

"Bathsheba," she giggled. "She was a biblical woman. She was married to a man named Uriah, but was seduced by David, the king." She shook her head. "I know it's silly. I just feel like… well Quinn belongs to Finn, but Noah is coming in and trying to seduce her."

"And Bathsheba ended up with David?" Tina asked curiously.

"And had his baby," Rachel groaned. "Oh God. Quinn is going to be seduced by Noah and bear his children."

"She's already got Finn's," Kurt scoffed. "I highly doubt she'll be running off to play mommy with your man."

"My man," she said dejectedly. "He _was _my man up until two hours ago."

"Cut it out, diva," he said, pulling her up. "Come on. Cheer up, darling. He'll see what he's missing soon enough."

"I wish," she said sadly.

"Let's go to the beach tonight," Mercedes said suddenly. "Maybe we'll see a shooting star for Rachel to wish on."

"Well if hopes and wishes are the only things I can rely on, then I guess."

**~*~**

Tina walked into school with her on Monday. While standing at her locker they watched Noah walk by, his hands in his pockets. The boy glanced at them before looking back down the hall. They saw him stop in front of Quinn's locker, give her a pained look, and then quickly walk away, leaving the former cheerio standing in her spot with an annoyed look on her face.

Rachel's head dropped in disappointment.

"Wasn't that just the ending blow," she whispered.

Tina threw an arm around her shoulders and smiled at her. "Chin up, Rach. Broadway stars don't slouch."

Later on that day, they walked to glee together with Mercedes.

The only think that got her to smile that day was Finn's slushie apologies and Mr. Schue's slushie-stained form.

**AN: Well, there's chapter one! I hope you guys liked it. Next is the AU Wheels episode. That should be a fun episode to work with. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: AU starting from Mash-up. "Because she loved him. She knew she loved him. But she saw him staring at her. She **_**saw**_** it."**

**Pairings: Rachel/Puck**

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I didn't know anyone would actually like this, so yea! Oh and one reviewer said that she thinks it's a bit too much that Rachel is saying that she loves Puck already. ^_^ lol, I totally agree, but I felt like it was in Rachel's character, especially with that line from Mash-up about wanting things way too much. **

**Sooooo, yups! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

"S-so I was thinking that maybe you could make some of those yummy cookies for this whole fundraiser for Artie, Rach," Tina told her.

"Tina, those are strictly apology cookies," she answered. Before Tina could look disappointed, she continued with a laugh. "I'm joking. Of course I'll make those cookies."

"Great! Can I c-come over and help you?"

"Sure! Oh this is so exciting! I've never…"

Tina looked at her. "You never what?"

She shrugged and gave her a small smile. "I've never actually had friends come over my house before. The only person who has come over was Puck."

To lighten the mood, she gasped and placed the back of her hand on her forehead. "You said his n-nickname instead of his real name? Heavens! She's getting over him!"

"Tina," Rachel groaned, pushing her away and nearly running to her car.

"Hey come b-back!"

"Just hurry up! Are Mercedes and Kurt working together?"

"Most likely."

"Good. I have to talk to you guys about something."

"Is it lover boy related?"

"Sadly."

**~*~**

"So tell us, diva," Kurt said, a look of displeasure on his face as he tried to stir the cupcake batter. "What has he done this time?"

Rachel bit her lip. "Well, you know how Quinn has been badgering and emotionally attacking Finn?"

"Yes," he said. The girls all giggled when they heard the tone of annoyance in his voice.

"I think Noah is using that to his advantage. I heard them talking about baking together for this."

"Seriously?" Mercedes said, her head dropping in shock. "He's actually hitting on his best friend's pregnant girlfriend?"

"I don't know! I am sure, however, that they _will_ be baking together and that he _will _be flirting!"

"We can never be sure about these things!" she gasped and clapped her hands in excitement. "Let's go spy on them!"

"Uhm…no."

Kurt nodded his head. "No, this is great! Not only will we be making sure that Quinn isn't cheating on Finn, but we'll be watching your guy too!"

"He isn't my guy…yet."

"That's the spirit!" Tina cheered.

"Oh wait," Rachel said, stopping them. "Where would they be baking?"

"…damnit."

Kurt sighed. "Well that plan fell through quicker than I expected."

* * *

"Rach!"

Rachel turned around and smiled at Finn. "Hello, Finn. How may I help you?"

"I feel like I'm in a restaurant with the way you talk," he laughed. Her smile widened. He always knew how to make her feel better. "I just wanted to know if you've seen Quinn around or something. I've been trying to talk to her all week but… all she's been doing was screaming at me."

"I assure you that we all know," she said sympathetically.

Finn looked down in embarrassment. "It isn't like I'm not trying. I really am, Rachel! It's just this town isn't hiring anyone! Anyone like me that is."

He looked do dejected that she couldn't help but hug him. "I think I have an idea, Finn, but let's find your lovely lady first."

"I've never heard you call her that before," he said, surprised.

"Yes, well I'm not exactly pining after something she has right now," she couldn't help but wince that the lie and the look on Finn's face.

"You… you don't like me anymore?"

"Please don't take it personally, Finn," she begged. "It's just… you know how I dated Puck for about…a few days? Well, I really fell for him."

"Oh… wait, but I thought you broke up with him."

"I did," she muttered. "He didn't like me as much as I liked him so I just gave up. It's my life story anyway."

He frowned and placed an arm around her shoulders, drawing her into his side. "You shouldn't think of yourself that way, Rach. You're really pretty, and you're a great person. Puck's just an idiot for not seeing it and going after some cheerio."

"You know who he likes?!" She asked in a panic.

"Huh? Oh no, I just figured that it was one of his usual conquests."

"Oh…oh right."

"And don't worry about me, Rachel," Finn said, a grand smile on his face again. "It's better knowing that you don't like me anymore. Now I can concentrate on Quinn and Drizzle all the time."

She pretended to be hurt. "You'll automatically forget about me? That hurts, Finn. My heart is bleeding an ocean of red pain."

"I'm sorry! It's not-"

She rolled her eyes as they turned the corner. "I'm joking, Finn."

He stopped and began laughing. "You're funny, especially since you like Puck. That's hilarious."

"How is that humorous?" she scowled.

"Well you know Puck. He's a player, and he's like… mad bulky. Why wouldn't you want a lean figure like this?" He jumped in front of her and posed like a Greek sculpture. She couldn't help but giggle as he swayed unsteadily in his spot. He smiled and fell into place next to her again. "But really, Rachel. I'm happy that maybe we can still be friends?"

"Best friends," she answered firmly.

"Quinn will probably still hate this," he warned.

"Of course she will," she snorted. "I may not like you like that anymore, but there's still a part of Finn Hudson in my heart." They stopped again and they looked at each other. She placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I hope you remember that."

"There'll always be a part of me that still has a crush on you too, Rach," he told her softly.

They smiled at each other again, relishing in the moment of finally trying moving on from each other.

**~*~**

Puck and Quinn were throwing flour and eggs at each other.

Like… just throwing it.

As if it was… snow or something.

Rachel and Finn watched from the doorway, staring at them in shock.

The two suddenly stopped wasting the food and stared at each other, getting closer and closer. "What's going on?" Rachel interrupted quickly to spare Finn, who was looking very confused. Puck and Quinn jumped apart from each other. Instead of answering her question, Quinn threw a verbal onslaught at Finn again. The poor boy was standing there, confused, shocked, and now upset.

"Q-Quinn, if I may interrupt-" Rachel said softly.

"Well, you can't," she snapped.

"He really is trying," she whispered, her figure hunching away from the angry looking blonde girl.

"What are you two even doing together? Trying to shove him into a closet and suck his lungs out through his mouth again?"

Puck snorted behind her.

Rachel bit her lip and looked up defiantly. They weren't going to scare her. She glared at Noah, effectively shutting him up and then looked at Quinn. "For your information, I've just finished telling Finn that I was over him-"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I'm sure."

Rachel stomped her foot down and raised a pointed finger to Quinn's face. "Don't interrupt me, okay?!" They all stared at her in shock. "You know, he's really breaking his back for you and all you've been doing is yelling and screaming at him! Now I know that some of that is partly because of this hormonal rollercoaster you jumped on, but really! He hasn't done anything to deserve this! He's trying his best and if you really loved him then you wouldn't be yelling at him! You'd be hugging him and telling that he's been doing great just by trying for you! You'd be a support system for each other! You're both in this together! Not just Finn, not just Quinn, it's the both of you!"

Quinn looked as if she was going to cry. "Rachel-"

"Now if you excuse us," Rachel said. She grabbed Finn's hand and turned. She couldn't help but feel ridiculously angry with Quinn. Flirting with another boy when she was pregnant with her boyfriend's baby? And Noah of all people? Now he'll think he has a chance with her! "I'm going to go help your boyfriend, _the father of you child_, get a job, something the two of you should have been doing together instead of wasting the baking goods that we're using to help Artie."

"How are you going to do that if the doucher can't even get one on his own? He's gone to like… every place in this town," Puck said with a roll of his eyes, trying to pretend that he wasn't affected by Rachel's rant.

"It's called creativity, asshole!"

She stormed out, Finn at her tail. "Oh my God, Rachel!" he said, gaping. "You… you cursed! You called him a-"

"Don't repeat it," she said angrily. "I already have to wash my tongue with soap for saying it. I don't want to wash my ears too."

"You're so jealous," he snorted. "You shouldn't worry. Puck wouldn't hit on Quinn. She's my girl after all. They were probably just messing around today."

She nodded, wishing that she could agree with Finn.

But she knew the truth.

And she couldn't let Finn know.

It was harmless anyway. Puck probably wasn't going to do anything.

She hoped.

* * *

"_I'm not exaggerating," she growled. "They were inches from kissing! If I didn't stop them- oh poor Finn would've been devastated." _

"_And so would've you," Kurt said. _

"_Well Noah isn't exactly pregnant with my baby, so I think I'd feel a bit better than Finn," she said jokingly. _

"_Ew," he said, his nose scrunching in disgust. "A protruding belly ruining Puck's beautiful body? I don't think so." _

_She smiled and threw herself down on her bed. "So ready for the diva face off?" _

"_You bet I am. Get ready to be owned." _

"_I'd like to see you try!" She teased. "I don't know, though. I just don't think the song will sound as beautiful as the real version. Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth's voices just blended in splendidly. Mr. Schue should have kept it as a duet." _

"_Agreed," he said with a nod. _

_As if God himself had inspired them, the two looked up with wide eyes and stared at each other. _

"_OH. MY. GOD," they exclaimed simultaneously. _

"So?" Rachel asked Mr. Schuester excitedly.

The man stared back at them in shock. "You're both _willing _to make this a duet? Both of you?"

"Yes," Kurt told him firmly. "We think that the song would be better appreciated if it remained a duet, not a solo. We'd be completely disrespecting one of the most beautiful shows on Broadway if we ruined it like that."

"Well... okay then!" he answered happily. "I'm really glad to see that you guys are pulling together like this! Great job! I'll get the new sheet music for you guys." He turned around to walk away but looked at them again. Rachel and Kurt squirmed uncomfortably when they saw the man was near tears. "I'm so proud of you two."

Once he walked out, they looked at each other and laughed. "He really loves glee club, doesn't he?"

"You bet," she answered. "I'm just happy to know that we made him proud."

"This will be epic. No one in glee is going to believe us."

**~*~**

Rachel hummed as she strolled towards the football field. She was going with Finn on his first day at his new job. She didn't get a job herself. She just wanted to make sure that the manager of the _fine _establishment was going to keep his promise for her 'handicapped' friend.

The sound of crying distracted her.

She looked towards the bleachers and saw Sandy Ryerson and Noah, who was sitting in his wheelchair, talking to each other. _'Oh my God! What if Mr. Ryerson is trying to seduce him?!_' Quickly, she made her way near the bleachers to listen to their conversation. Her concern quickly turned into displeasure when she realized what was going on. Once Ryerson disappeared, she squeezed through the gaps between the bleachers and stared at Noah.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said, tapping her foot on the ground.

He looked up with a devious grin. "Hey, Berry! You saw that? What a sucker."

"Noah, you shouldn't even be dealing with that man!" she said with a scowl. "What are you buying that nonsense for anyway?"

"For the brownies, so that they sell."

Her jaw dropped. "You're telling me that you're going to drug the student body to help our fundraiser? Excuse me for thinking that Artie wouldn't actually appreciate that and I certainly didn't even know you cared that much for him."

Puck glanced up at her before looking back down at his lap and rolling forward. "Yea well… he's a cool guy."

"Wait!" she said, grabbing the handle of his wheelchair. He looked up at her questioningly. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I just wanted to say that, although I heavily disagree with your… peculiar and morally wrong method, I think it's sweet that you care this much about him. I know you were just locking Artie in those porta-potties a few months ago but it's amazing to see how much you've changed. You have a lot of potential in you, Noah, to be a really great man. I… you're a much better person that you make people believe."

She noticed him tense up before turning away. "Yea, whatever. Just don't tell anyone, Berry."

With that, he continued to roll away from her.

**~*~**

"_Boy, what are you talking about, you don't want to do the duet anymore?" Mercedes said, shocked. "You and Rachel actually agreed on something and you're throwing it away?" _

"_You don't understand, Mercedes," he told her sadly. _

"_No, we don't," Tina announced as she walked into the room, Rachel following her. _

"_Why don't you want to do it anymore?" she asked. _

_He shook his head slowly. "My dad got a prank call about his son being a 'fag.' I've been getting that forever, but my dad? This is a first for him. I can't do that to him." _

"_Kurt," Mercedes said, hugging him. "You are so stupid sometimes. Do you think your dad cares about what people say if he stormed into our school, demanding that you should get 'Defying Gravity'?"_

"_You didn't see his face," he groaned. "If I sing this song with Rach, he's only going to get more calls. I just can't do that to him." _

"_Did you at least try talking to him?" Rachel asked, hoping that they could still do the song together. _

"_No. He doesn't have to know." _

"_Oh please," she scoffed. "You know he's going to tell you to sing the song if you told him. Please Kurt. Reconsider?"_

"…_I'll think about it."_

"Come on, guys," Mr. Schuester said, calling them all over. Tina and Mercedes giggled as Rachel took a seat next to Noah, smiling at him softly. "I just wanted to tell you all that I'm really proud of you guys."

They whooped and cheered for themselves, making Mr. Schue smile.

"You guys really pulled through for your teammate." Artie smiled at them gratefully. "You're finally working together like a team, and it makes me really proud to see all of you finally comfortable with each other."

The 'jocks' and 'gleeks' gave friendly smiles to each other.

"Great job, everyone. Practice is done!"

They all stood, friends hugging each other goodbye, before leaving. Rachel stood, watching Noah stare at Finn throw an arm around Quinn and walk out with her. Her heart dropped to her stomach and she gently placed a hand on his back. He looked back at her, not knowing that anyone one still there. "Yea?" he asked roughly.

She shrugged. "I know how it feels," she said with a kind smile. She wasn't lying. He just didn't know she was talking about him.

He rolled his eyes and picked his bag up. "Just remember what I said, Berry. They're never breaking up, no matter what we do or say. You can lie to Finn and you can lie to yourself, but you're not really over him, are you?"

She swallowed her grief down and gave him an angry look. "You know, you're one to talk. God, getting into a fight with your best friend over her?! You hit Finn. Repeatedly!"

He stopped and Rachel could see the shock written on his face at her tone.

"You can evade my questions like you did on the bleachers and you can pretend that you stand a chance, but you're right. You don't. _We _don't. So why don't you just get over him?"

She wasn't even angry with him. She knew that she was really yelling at herself.

She might as well have been standing in front of a mirror.

It wasn't until she got into her car that she realized he said 'him' when she should've said 'her.' A look of sheer panic flooded onto her face and drove to Mercedes, relaying the story and hoping that Noah didn't notice her slip.

He noticed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: AU starting from Mash-up. "Because she loved him. She knew she loved him. But she saw him staring at her. She **_**saw**_** it."**

**Pairings: Rachel/Puck**

**AN: Heyoo! Thanks for the reviews again! Sorry for the crazy cursing in this chapter. I just felt it was necessary in a ridiculously crazy situation like this. And i know it seems like it's going all really fast, but it's for a reason. I'm not just throwing it in because i'm impatient or something. **

Puck sat on his chair in glee.

Next to Rachel.

He scoffed to himself and shook his head. That girl break up with him? That's a first.

To tell the truth, he really wasn't going to break up with Rachel. She made him forget about the baby daddy drama and she was so much cooler to him than Quinn was. Not to mention, she was smokin' hot when it came to making out. If that wasn't enough she was Jewish, and that made his mama proud.

But she broke up with him.

And boy was he pissed when she confessed that she was dating him just to get Finn jealous. She made it pretty obvious that she still wasn't over that douche with that little slip of the tongue when she was bitching at him.

What was so awesome about St. Finn that every girl flooded in his direction? He got the sluts of the school, but Finn got the unattainable hot girls who any guy would kill for, and Rachel was one of those girls.

Whenever he saw Rachel walk by, he couldn't help but think how awesome they could've been together. '_Built on a fantasy, my ass,_' he thought to himself, snorting when he saw her laugh at something Mercedes told her. _'We were hot together.' _

But alas, Quinn was finally kind of warming up to him. And the chick had his baby, so of course he _had_ to like her more than Rachel. It was only right. But for real! What was so freaking awesome about Finn? He was tall and gangly and he always had some goofy look on his face.

"Who's first?" Mr. Schue asked, talking about some lame partner thing and interrupting his thoughts.

When he noticed that no one was getting up, he stood and walked over to the piano. Reaching into the top hat, he picked out a piece of paper. With a sigh and a roll of his eyes he called out his partner. "Mercedes."

He couldn't help but notice that "Jennifer Hudson" turned to look at a disappointed Rachel. He rolled his eyes again on his way to his seat. They were probably hoping to work together. Speaking of that, what the hell was up with those two? One minute they hate each other and all of a sudden they're like mad bffs.

He watched as all of them got up, until finally only Rachel and Mr. Schue were left.

He sighed in his seat, crossed his arms and glared at Mercedes, who was glaring right back at him. Who the hell cared? It's not like he wanted to be partners or something with Rachel.

God the way she strutted to the front of the room was hot though.

**~*~**

"Looks like I get you, Mr. Schue."

The disappointed look on Rachel's face didn't go unnoticed by her teacher. "Are you sure you don't just want to wait for Matt?" he whispered. She nodded with a small smile.

"Mr. Schue," Artie called. "Would you mind telling us what kind of songs you want us to sing?"

Unable to stop herself, she blurted out the stupidest thing she's ever said in her whole entire life. "Why don't you let Mr. Schue and I, demonstrate? Brad? Endless love in b flat please? It's my favorite duet," she said, glancing at Noah to see if he was paying attention.

"Uhm," Mr. Schue started, his eyes wide. "I really don't think that's an appropriate song, Rachel."

"Why?" She asked in a panic, nearly begging him to go along. "It's a great song and it's a perfect ballad." She grinned when Finn agreed with her. Unable to disagree, Mr. Schue nodded at Brad stiffly, who began to play the song. "Okay, Mr. Schue," she whispered to him frenziedly before he started singing. "I'm really sorry for this in advance."

He stood, confused, before he began singing and saw a lovesick look develop on her face. She rounded the piano, inching towards him with her eyes large and wide, staring into his. He quickly began to move away from her, but it didn't take long for her to catch up. In an attempt to stop her, he pushed a seat between then and held it firmly in his hands.

"_You'll always be my endless love," _he sang out with her, albeit really uncomfortably.

As they made their way back to opposite sides of the piano, Rachel was too busy pretending to be engrossed in Mr. Schuester that she didn't notice that everyone was swaying back and forth in their spot, holding up their cell phones like candles, or sitting their enjoying the performance.

All except Puck, who was still crouched in his seat, staring at them with a grossed out look on his face. Like, was she going to rip Mr. Schue's clothes off for real or something?

The two wrapped up the song, and although he was slightly terrified of Rachel at that point, they sounded great together and everyone began clapping. "Okay," he said slowly. "Something like that?"

Later on, they all flooded out, except for Mr. Schuester and Rachel.

"Mr. Schue, I'm so sorry and I deeply regret if I've made you uncomfortable but I _needed _to see if I could get any kind of emotion from Noah."

The man stood, stunned, before nodding. "Oh, oh okay. Thank God. I thought you had a crush on me like that Suzy Pepper girl a year or two ago? Do you remember that?"

She scrunched up her nose. "Yes, and I don't mean to offend you but you're too busy ruining my career for me to actually have any kind of romantic feelings for you." She paused and looked at him. "However, I did notice how pretty your eyes were when we were singing."

"Thanks, I guess," he laughed.

"Well, did you notice anything?" she asked, looking hopeful.

"...Your hair looks good today?"

"Mr. Schuester! Not me, Noah!"

Will didn't want to get her hopes up too far, but she didn't want to disappoint her. "Oh well… he wasn't joining everyone who was swaying back and forth?"

Her shoulders slumped.

"And he looked a little grossed out."

'I'm sure everyone found my performance to be disgusting, Mr. Schue," she said sadly.

He rubbed her back and smiled kindly. "If he's a smart kid, Rach, which I'm sure he is, he'll realize how great you are soon enough."

She smiled at him and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks Mr. Schue. You're the best."

* * *

"Oh God, oh God," Mercedes muttered as she ran from the music room. She glanced back to make sure that Puck wasn't following her. When she turned, she felt a rush of relief flood her when she saw Brittany and Kurt standing by his locker. "You guys!"

They looked up and stared at her curiously. "Was the duck really in the hat?!" Brittany asked, excitement etched on her face.

"Girl, what are you talking about?!" Mercedes snapped. "Guys, I just found something out that's monumental. LIKE BIG. Oh God if Rachel found out she'll be crushed!"

"What is it, what is it?!" Kurt asked, nearly bouncing up and down in his spot.

"No you don't understand," Mercedes groaned. "I can't, I just can't."

"What's wrong, diva?" Santana asked as she walked up and stood next to Brittany.

"She's withholding valuable information!" Kurt whined, tugging at her friend's arm. "You have to tell us!"

"Ooo, juicy," Santana cooed, laughing when Brittany giggled next to her.

"If I tell you, you guys can't tell anyone else!" Mercedes said. "And if I find out you told anyone else, I will knock your damn teeth out!"

"Promise," they all said together.

"Alright, well let's go find Tina."

"What? Why?"

"She needs to know too!"

"We can't just go around spreading this!"

"It'll just be between us…five. Well really, everyone in glee except Matt, Mike, Artie, Finn and Rachel."

"Why can't we tell Rachel?" Brittany asked. "Oh, does it have something to do with Puck?"

"How do they know about that?" Mercedes asked Kurt.

He shrugged. "I might have told them."

Santana snorted. "In my opinion, she could do so much better."

"Whatever, just come on! I have to tell someone about this!"

"Well you're telling four someones," Kurt told her sardonically.

"Do you want to know what I found out or not?!"

**~*~**

"No, no, no!" Tina groaned. "She can't find out! She can't! This is so terrible!"

"I can't believe this shit," Santana said in shock. "Puck and I were still dating when Quinn got pregnant! What the fuck!"

"That's not important anymore," Mercedes said. "Besides, you told us last time that you two were cheating on each other constantly."

"I didn't go and get myself knocked up!" She snapped. "Ugh, as much as I hate to say this, I could kick his ass! Not only is Finn gonna beat the shit out of him, but Man hands is going to cry a river. What the hell was he thinking?!"

"Maybe they were drunk or something," Kurt suggested. "I mean come on, Mary Incarnate giving up her virginity to someone who wasn't her boyfriend? And _before _marriage? I highly doubt that she did it willingly.

"Rachel is so nice," Brittany said.

They all waited for her to build on her statement but looked around awkwardly when she didn't.

"Uhm," Tina said. "I think what she's trying to say is that Rachel shouldn't really bother with Puck, especially with something like this going down."

"This really sucks," Mercedes told them. "How am I not supposed to tell her? She's our best friend now! I can't just hide this from her! Kurt, help me!"

"Okay everyone, just relax!" he announced. "Listen, we all agree that Finn and Rachel deserve to know, Finn for obvious reasons and Rachel so that she can try to move on from that scumbag Puck now." They all nodded. "BUT, there is no way we can tell them before Sectionals. You know what will happen right? Rachel will cry until her voice is hoarse, Finn will quit, and everything will just fall to pieces!"

"I hate to say it, but he's right," Santana stated. "There's no way we can tell them before Sectionals."

"Screw Sectionals!" Tina shouted. "This is serious stuff! We can't just not tell Finn!"

Mercedes shook her head. "It's not our business… even though I did try to tell Puck to move on."

"Well we aren't going to get RuPaul to move on if Puck listens to you," Santana said with irritation.

"I'm sorry! I just thought of making it a last stand for Miss Diva."

"God, this is such a mess. Shit like this should only happen on T.V.!"

"Wait!" Brittany exclaimed. "Does that mean the duck _wasn't _in the hat?!"

* * *

"You told her parents?" Rachel said in horror.

"Well… I sang it."

"That doesn't change anything you goof!" She groaned. "What were you thinking?! That everything would fall to magic happy land after singing about pretty babies?!"

"Magic happy land?" he asked, a small smile on his face. The look in her eyes got him to snap back up. "Sorry."

"Finn, you have to apologize to her. You got her kicked out of her house!"

"I did say sorry! They were going to find out eventually!"

She rolled her eyes. "Where is she?"

"Who? Quinn? Probably in the music room. She said she wanted to go somewhere quiet."

"You stay, understood?"

He nodded, standing firmly in his spot.

Rachel turned and quickly made her way to the music room. Fortunately, she found the blonde sadly pushing the piano keys and listening to the random melody she was making. "Hey," she said, announcing her presence.

The girl looked up and rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay? I just spoke to Finn about his ridiculously asinine actions."

Quinn snorted as Rachel sat next to her. "I can't believe that idiot sometimes."

"Yea, but he's your idiot. That just makes everything alright," she told her with a smile.

Quinn looked up, shocked. "You're really over him, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Why?"

She groaned and looked away. "If I told you, you'd make fun of me for life so I'd rather not."

"Oh come on," Quinn laughed bitterly. "You know everything about my life. Can't you just give me this one detail?"

Rachel smiled. "It would be better if I didn't. I just like another guy is all, but just like Finn, he isn't giving me any kind of attention. I tried getting him jealous but that didn't really work out for me."

They sat in silence before Quinn cleared her throat. "If you tell anyone I said this, I'll vehemently deny it, but… I bet the guy's even stupider than Finn."

She giggled before her face turned in thought. "Actually, you might be right about that."

The two laughed with each other, as if they were friends. "You're not so bad when you aren't trying to steal my boyfriend."

'_Well you stole mine,'_ Rachel thought to herself. "You're not so bad when you aren't insulting me, throwing a slushie in my face, or threatening my life."

Quinn winced. "Yea, sorry about that. I've been on the receiving end of all that crap now, and I know what it feels like to be humiliated, so sorry."

Rachel shrugged. "You haven't done it in a while. I'm fine."

They sat together, enjoying the quiet.

Rachel may Quinn because she always came in second to her, but Quinn needed a real friend.

Who was she to deny her?

**~*~**

Puck sat on the bleachers.

In the same exact spot that Rachel broke up with him.

He rolled his eyes and nearly punched himself. He was seriously thinking about that again? He was pissed enough about having to serenade St. Finn and Mary Magdalene. Remembering that he got dropped by Rachel Man-Hands Berry just pissed him off even more. I mean what were with these bitches? Quinn wouldn't let him anywhere near his kid and Rachel was just using him? What next? Tina would ditch him at some burger joint? Not that he would ask Tina out.

"Noah?" he heard. He looked up to see Rachel standing at the bottom of the bleachers. "Are you okay? You're supposed to be at glee with us right now. Kurt went off to go get Finn already."

"Finn, Finn, Finn! It's always Finn!" He shouted, storming down to meet her. Her eyes widened when he grabbed her by the shoulders, making her look up at him. "You know I already got bitched at for this but why is he getting everything that I want? Huh? What the hell does he have that I don't?!"

"Noah-"

"I just don't understand you chicks! What the hell, man! I'm a nice guy! I mean sure, I screw up a lot, but I'm alright! And what, Finn Hudson hasn't ever done something stupid? Give me a break! Why the hell do you two like him so much?! It's so fucking messed up!"

"Noah, why are you so upset? He's your best friend! You should be supporting him, not being jealous!"

"You aren't even answering my question!" He growled. "Why does she think I'm such a Lima loser?!"

"Oh, what?!" She shouted right back, smacking his chest with her hands. "And I'm not nice? I'm not a good person?"

Noah let go of her and stepped backwards.

"God, Puck! You could be so damn stupid sometimes!"

He shook his head and glared at her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She stepped forward and pushed him, making him stumble backwards. "You want to know what Finn has got that you don't have? Do you?!"

"Yes!"

"NOTHING! HE HAS NOTHING ON YOU!"

The two stared at each other, both breathing heavily. "What?"

"Finn doesn't even hold a candle, Noah," she told him softly. A tear escaped her eye and she saw that he was starting to realize what she was so upset about.

"Why the hell did you break up with me then?" He whispered, a look of shock on his face.

"Why do you think? That I'm stupid? Oblivious?" she spat out. She turned around and began to walk away. "The feelings I had for Finn were in no way as strong as what I feel for you, Noah, but God. How was I supposed to compete with Quinn Fabray _again_?"

He shook his head and jogged to try and catch her. "Rachel, you don't understand it all." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to turn her body. "It's more complicated than what you think. I-"

"Whatever, Noah. All I know is that I'll always be second to Quinn Fabray."

"Like how I'll always be second to Finn?" he bit out angrily.

She shook her head with a sad laugh. "Obviously only when you think it matters." With that, she ran towards the building, leaving him to try and catch up to her.

Damn she was a lot faster than she looked.

**~*~**

The glee club watched as Rachel walked in, her head high. She was out of breath and beads of sweat were trailing down the side of her face.

"Rachel, wait! Come on!" they heard from outside. Puck ran in, and as if realizing where they were, he stood straight and looked at the others. "What's up?"

"We've been waiting for you two," Kurt said, not unkindly when he saw that Rachel's eyes were bloodshot. "What held you up?"

"Nothing," Rachel said stiffly. "It just took me a while to find him."

Noah stood next to her and bent down. "We need to talk," he whispered.

"I have nothing to say to you anymore."

"Rach, _please_."

She looked up at him and saw a pleading look on his face that had everyone staring. "Okay, fine," she said quickly.

Once the attention was finally off of them, Mr. Schue gave his brief little monologue and gave them the cue to start singing "Lean on Me." As they all moved from their spots, they really started getting into the song. Brittany brought Rachel into a hug and Mercedes was swaying back and forth with Artie. As they got closer together, and brought Quinn and Finn into the crowd, all of them were overcome with a feeling of family.

Puck and Rachel brushed hands and she turned away, blushing when he reached to grab hers and hold it firmly in his.

She was overcome with a feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

Maybe things were finally going her way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: AU starting from Mash-up. "Because she loved him. She knew she loved him. But she saw him staring at her. She **_**saw**_** it."**

**Pairings: Rachel/Puck**

**AN: I know it seems all quick, but it'll make sense in the long run. The conflict won't be in the beginning. The minor problem gets resolved in the beginning, and then bigger problems start (which I'm sure you can guess). Gets it? YA GETS IT?**

**By the way, I read everywhere that the Glee timeline is pretty screwed up so I'm just trying to get it to fit in the way I want it to for my story. I hope that's alright with everyone! **

"_So…" Noah started. _

"_So…" She continued. _

_They were sitting in the bed of his truck, in an empty school parking lot._

"_So you think I'm a stud, huh?" He asked with a smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes and began to crawl off of his car. "Wait, no wait!" He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back towards him. "Why… why did you pretend that you liked Finn?" _

_She shrugged. "I figured it would be easier to go along with it if you already believed that I was in love with him. I couldn't figure out any other reason for breaking up with you that I could tell you." _

_He groaned and looked away from her. "I feel like a total douche. So you weren't using me?" _

"_No, but apparently, you were using me," she snapped. _

"_No, I wasn't," he told her. When she scoffed, he grabbed her face and made him look straight at him. "I wasn't, Rach. My mom was moaning and groaning about how I don't have a nice Jewish girlfriend that I can marry in the future." _

"_How is that not using me?" she asked in annoyance. _

"_Would you let me finish, babe?" She rolled her eyes and made a lock-key motion with her mouth and fingers. "The night she was yelling at me for that, I had a dream of you in some kind of long nightgown with that Star of David necklace you have. It was like you raided my grandma's closet but you were so damn hot to me that I had to take a cold shower once I woke up." _

"_That's…romantic." _

_He sighed and looked at her. "The week that we dated, I actually felt… cool, Rach. I wasn't stressed, I didn't feel jealous of Finn… it was just you and me and that was pretty awesome. All the troubles I had in life just… suddenly disappeared. And all of those compliments you were throwing my way? Man, I felt like I could actually be someone, not just some Lima loser." _

"_Why do you think you're just some Lima loser, is my question," she said, grabbing his hand. _

_He frowned, not sure what to say, but decided to go with the truth. "It's something Quinn called me a while ago." _

_Rachel nodded, wrapping her arms around her legs. "I don't think you're a Lima loser." _

"_I don't think you have man hands… or look like RuPaul." He looked at her with a hesitant frown. "Why… why do you like me and not Finn?" _

_She shrugged. "Finn was never embarrassed by me. You pretty much showed me off in front of the whole school as if I was something special. I don't know, Noah. Finn gave me butterflies but with you it was like there were eagles in my stomach. All you ever had to do was look at me and I'd go crazy. When I was holding your hand, I felt like my skin was on fire." _

_She blushed red at having confessed her feelings. _

"_No one has ever told me that before," he said quietly. "Mostly because I was a mega asshole to most of the girls I've been with." _

"_You were great to me if that counts for anything." _

_He nodded. _

"_To tell the truth, I think I was trying even harder with Quinn because I was trying to distract myself from how angry and…upset I was when you broke up with me… if that counts for anything." _

"_Well, knowing that you were thinking about me is kind of hot." _

"_Yea?" he asked with a grin on his face. Her nod urged him to continue. "I was picturing baking with you instead of Quinn that day you saw us throwing shit at each other." _

"_You're just trying to make me smile now," she said, her blush getting darker. _

"_No really, I mean it. Finn told me about those 'I'm Sorry' cookies you once made and how good they tasted. I like a girl that can cook. I… I really think that I may not be over Quinn yet, but you can help me get over her maybe?" Who was he kidding? Mercedes was right. Quinn chose who she wanted, so why couldn't he do the same? _

"_I told Finn that I was over him because of you," she blurted out. _

_He stared at her for a second and, as if she told him that she wasn't wearing any panties, he lunged at her and kissed her with so much passion that she thought she was going to pass out. _

"We said we were going to take it slow," she groaned, pushing him away and inching closer to the other side of the room.

"And _why _did we say that again?"

"Because you're 'totally not over Quinn,' as you so eloquently put it. I understand that, and I know you have feelings for me too, but I need to know you're devoted to me and only me if we're going to have a relationship."

"Baby, I am so devoted I built you a shrine." She rolled her eyes and threw her backpack on the chair between them so that he couldn't get any closer. "It's called 'Rachel's boobies are so fine, I wish she'd let me call them mine'."

"Wow, how poetic," she said with sarcastic joy. "I'm so flattered."

"Does it make you want me?" He sat on her lap and swayed his hips back and forth, giving her a rather…not seductive lap dance. "Does it turn you on?"

"Get off of me," she growled, trying to push him off.

"Tell me you like it!"

"Noah, get off!"

"Tell me ya want me!"

"Would you cut it out!"

"Tell me it makes you-"

"UHM, HELLO!" A new voice cut in, startling the two.

Rachel squealed and jumped up. "Oh! Mr. Schuester! Thank God you came! Noah was trying to… push me violently off my seat. If it weren't for you he'd still be harassing me. I demand he be put on probation or-"

"Rachel, I don't want to know…" Mr. Schuester said, waving his hand. "Your secret is safe with me. Just… no more inappropriate dance moves in the choir room."

"It wasn't me! Noah was the one who was-"

"I take all credit for the inappropriateness, Mr. Schue," Puck said, raising his hand with a sigh and giving Rachel pointed look.

She harrumphed in his direction and turned away.

"Never give girls looks like those, Puck," Mr. Schue told him with a laugh. "I'm only telling you this now so you don't figure it out the hard way."

"Don't worry, Mr. Schue. I'm so getting boob action later." She squealed in embarrassment for the second time that day as she tripped over her chain on the way out of the room. "Sorry for the inappropriateness once more," he told his teacher with a nod.

Will shook his head and walked to the piano to set his bag down. There was no way he was ever going to get these kids to listen to him.

~*~

I can't believe he's making us do this. I just can't believe he has such low confidence in us!"

Noah watched Rachel's butt sway back and forth as she swayed out of the choir room and out of his view. He rolled his eyes and quickly followed after her. "Berry! Would you relax!"

"I will not relax," she snapped. "Can you believe the nerve of that man? I _warned _him against those lousy, good for nothing tricks and he goes completely against my advice and makes us do some ridiculous number where we DISTRACT THE CROWD WITH OUR HAIR?! Does he really have no faith in us?! I have never been this angry in my whole entire life!"

She nearly ripped his door off as she climbed into his truck and waited for him to drive her home. He winced as she slammed the door shut. "She's gonna break my freakin car because of this? Like really?" he muttered to himself. Once he was settled into his seat, he turned the car on and looked at her. "Come on, babe. It won't be that bad."

"It won't be that bad? Are you out of your mind? Does he even know who I am? I am Rachel Berry!"

"You've won many awards and competitions and he has no right to underestimate a group that you are in," he finished for her. "Just give Mr. Schue some time, babe. He'll realize that he's being ridiculous, alright?"

She pouted and crossed her arms, turning away from him. "I do have a right to be upset, don't I?"

"Hell yea, babe. We're awesome. He's just freaking out after watching those hottie girls dancing on our stage."

"I thought you were agreeing with me so that you could 'go to boob town?'"

"Well, they weren't that hot," he answered quickly. Her eyebrow popped up as she stared at him. "Really ugly, I mean. They were like… hideous. I mean…with the hair… and the pants…"

She rolled her eyes. "Just drive. You're in the safe zone."

"Woo! Destination boob town, estimated time of arrival, 15 minutes."

"I can't even believe you just said that out loud."

"Do I still get to go to boob town?"

"Does taking things slow even mean _anything _to you?!"

* * *

Puck knew it was wrong. He knew this was really, _really _wrong especially since he ditched Rachel with the lame excuse that his mom was sick. But Quinn was finally considering giving him some daddy time! How could he deny that? I mean sure, he still had some kind of feeling for Quinn, but he pretty much _knew _that Rachel was awesome too. He just desperately wanted that baby girl to be calling _him _'daddy,' not some idiot who thought that he could get a girl pregnant by means of hot tub.

Maybe that was really all he needed. He could have his kid without having Quinn, right? It's not like he actually _wanted _her. Like for real, he could have any girl he wanted. He just wanted a family for Drizzle (God, he couldn't even believe he didn't think of that name first).

"Are you ready?" Quinn asked him as she reached up and pressed the door bell.

He shrugged, his hands deep in his pocket. "As ready as I'll ever be."

About an hour later, he was really wishing that he didn't agree to this. These kids were demons. They had to be the children of Satan. These demon children of Satan were like… exactly the nightmares he used to have when he was little. There was no possible way that his baby could turn out like this.

"What the hell do we do?" Quinn whispered to him.

"I don't know," he answered back sarcastically. "How about we stay tied down as they destroy the house some more?" Before she could respond, his phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket. Oooh, Rachel telling him she was going to sleep so he shouldn't text her tonight. He briefly forgot where he was and wondered what she was wearing to bed.

"What are you doing?" Quinn spat in annoyance.

"Sorry," he told her after typing a quick 'goodnight, hot stuff' on his phone and shoving it back into his pocket. "So… we standing up?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and tugged at the rope before it loosened and fell down to her waist. "Alright guys! Who wants to sit down and hear a cool song?!"

The three boys stopped in their places and stared at her, waiting for her next move.

"Alright, Puck," she said with a grin. "Go get that guitar from your truck. It's time to serenade these _lovely children_."

**~*~**

"That was so great," Quinn told him with a grin. "I can't even believe it. It's like…it's like we could actually handle that kind of stuff."

He agreed with her, a big smile on his face. "It was pretty awesome how quickly you got them to calm down, and did you hear what that lady said? They'd NEVER fallen asleep like that before. We were pretty freakin awesome."

"Yea," she told him softly. "Listen, Puck, I'm really considering letting you into this child's life, but that would mean telling Finn and-"

"And Rachel," he cut in. His eyes widened when he realized what he said. Did he really just say that? Like really? What the hell was he thinking?

Quinn gave him a questioning look before laughing at him. "Why would we tell Berry?"

"I uh… she's kind of… my girlfriend again."

"W-what? I thought you two broke up?"

He scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "We got back together after we spoke to each other about what happened between us. We weren't really going to tell anyone yet especially since Tina, Kurt and Mercedes have been giving me shit for some reason," he tried not to wince since he knew the actual reason. "And she wants to take it slow and all, since we pretty much screwed it up last time but I figure, if you're considering letting me be the baby daddy, I have to tell Rachel the truth."

…Did he actually formulate that whole little ramble? Was that what he really wanted to do? Well, he didn't want to lie to Rachel, that much he knew, but was he seriously going to tell her the truth? That would SO get him dumped again.

"Y-you're joking. What is up with everyone liking her?"

"What do you care? She isn't going after Finn anymore so everything is taken care of."

"And I shouldn't be concerned that she has you wrapped around her finger?"

He frowned. "She doesn't have me wrapped around her finger. Like I said, we're still talking things slow. She doesn't know about the baby but… she did kind of know that I was into you for a while. It's not like she's going to throw you down a flight of stairs, Quinn."

"I… I thought you still liked me."

They stared at each other and he shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me. I've been chasing after you for like… what, ever and you finally show some kind of interest in me now? I... I'm sorry Quinn, but I… I kind of like Rachel. She's pretty cool."

They stopped in front of Finn's house and, by that time, Quinn was shaking with anger. "Well you can forget tonight. If I'm not sure of your devotion to the baby, then how am I supposed to have you in her life?!"

He grabbed her arm before she could jump out of his truck. "You're actually basing my love for the kid on how much I like you? You're out of your mind, Quinn. One day you're gonna realize that I would've been an amazing guy for her. Not Finn, not any other guy that'll come into your life. Me."

She glared at him and pushed him away. "Whatever, Puckerman," she sneered before quickly running into the house.

He sat there for a few seconds and smacked the steering wheel with the palm of his hand.

How did everything fall to shit so quickly?!

* * *

"_Noah, Noah!" Rachel giggled, grabbing onto him and hugging him tightly. "You were right! He realized how ridiculous he was being! Aren't you so happy that you don't have to wear that stupid wig anymore?" _

_Noah smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "I don't know, I think the wig was pretty cool. It brought out the color of my eyes." _

"_No, it didn't," she told him flatly. "You looked absolutely absurd and outlandish, Noah. It almost traumatized me enough to never want to look at you again." _

"_Lies!" He gasped, a hand flying to his heart. "Admit it, you thought I was beautiful."_

"_No, I didn't!" _

_He pushed her down onto a chair and began tickling her sides. "Come on! Say it! You wanted to run your fingers through my beautiful, long hair." _

"_It looked s-silly!" she stuttered out, tears of laughter piercing her eyes. _

"_Say you thought I looked gorgeous!"_

"_You l-looked l-like a big h-hairy monster!" _

_He laughed and pulled her back into a hug. _

A month. A good, long month and not only was he allowed to explore with his hands, but he was so going to boob town like 24/7.

If he had to tell the truth… Quinn might be hot but Rachel was the shit. Like she was totally awesome. Not only was she telling him about how awesome he could be in his future but, as much as he hated to say this, she was ridiculously cute when he was cuddling with her.

Most importantly, he _so _was serious about her if he was actually able to withstand sex and _enjoy _his time with her anyway.

And he could honestly tell anyone in the whole damn world, even Karofsky, that he would so choose Rachel Berry over Quinn Fabray.

He's pretty sure that the only reason he ever even wanted Quinn was because she was so ridiculously unattainable. And just because he was totally diggin' a different girl didn't mean that he didn't care for Drizzle. He would TOTALLY be an awesome dad and if he thought really hard about it, Rachel would be an awesome role model for Drizzle. DUDE, HE SO DIDN'T THINK THAT THOUGH, IF ANYONE EVER ASKED. Especially, Quinn. She'd shove something so far up his ass that he'd be able to spit it out.

But yea.

He liked her.

He really, _really _liked her and he had no idea why he didn't see it before.

Well yea he did, otherwise he wouldn't have started going out with her but wow.

One month. It only took one month for him to know.

And boy did he _know _how much he liked her.

He just really hoped he wouldn't lose her when he told her the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: AU starting from Mash-up. "Because she loved him. She knew she loved him. But she saw him staring at her. She **_**saw**_** it."**

**Pairings: Rachel/Puck**

"Can you believe- Noah stop- that it's almost- really, Noah, I…I can't concentrate- yearbook picture- Noah, please- time? Noah!"

He pulled back and admired the mark he left on her neck. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Noah, I hate when you don't listen to me," she groaned as she crawled away from him and under her covers.

He laughed and pulled her out. "Come on, baby, quit hiding."

"If you aren't going to listen to me, then you don't get to touch me either," she said, her voice muffled. He laughed and tugged on her leg some more until she was finally free from her comforter.

He stared at her for a few seconds, at the way her hair was disarrayed around her face, and how her cheeks were a bit red from the heat of her blankets. He noticed how her lips were puffy from kissing him, and how her brown eyes sparkled when she stared at him. "You're really pretty," he whispered as he leaned closer, holding himself above her. "Beautiful, really."

"Noah," she whispered.

"I just wish you would let our friends know that you were mine," he told her as he brushed his nose against hers. Her eyes shot open and she pushed him off. "Come on, Rach! Why not?"

"You already know the answer to that," she said with a scowl. "Not only do my friends hate you all of a sudden, but you'd be under constant slushie attack, day after day."

"And I told you that I don't give a shit," he said. He was totally lying to himself though. He _knew _that Mercedes knew the truth and that she probably told the other misfits. If they knew they were back together, Mercedes would so tell Rachel and then he'd get dumped. Again. And he did NOT want to get dumped, especially now that he was _definitely _getting over Quinn. "Fine, fine," he told her when she began pouting. "Can I at least tell Finnward? Strike out the competition and what not?"

"Yes, you may tell _Finn_… he can tell Quinn if he wants."

He grinned and hugged her. "You're so jealous!"

"No, I'm not!"

"You so are! Why would you tell Quinn?"

"Why would _you _tell Finn?"

"…Touché."

She giggled and hugged him back tightly. "I really do hate the fact that I can't stake my claim on you, if that makes you feel better. Let me just figure out why my friends are so upset with you and then I'll tell them the truth, okay?"

He swallowed and closed his eyes, hoping that they only hated him because of his douchebag nature. "Yea, okay. Just don't go flirting with Finneus when I'm around."

She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. "You're unbelievable."

"Unbelievably hot, and you're smokin'."

"Oh I know."

He grinned. "And you also have a hickey on your neck."

"NOAH!"

**~*~**

"Please, Noah? You're my last hope! No one else wants to take the picture with me," she begged with a pout.

"I'm sorry, babe, but I explained it already," he told her, standing his ground and looking anywhere but at her pouty lips. "I'm already getting crap from the football team. Taking that picture is like… social suicide." He glanced down and sighed when he finally saw her pout. "Listen, I'll do the picture with you if you tell your friends we're going out again. If you don't, thank sooo sorry, but no."

"You jus don't want to take the picture with _me,_ right?" she said, crossing her arms and hoping to spur out some guilt while distracting him from his request.

"What?"

"You're embarrassed to be standing next to me in this picture right? I knew it! You don't care that our relationship isn't going public at all, do you?"

"Rachel," he said, grabbing her shoulders with a grin. "I know you too well to think that you're being serious right now."

With a shriek, she pushed him away and stormed out. "Fine, maybe I can just convince _Finn _to take the picture with me."

"Not gonna happen, babe," he called with a snort.

"We'll see!"

He stood there and shook his head. "It's so not gonna happen… it better not happen."

**~*~**

"Now I've seen how serious and rather… malicious your football pictures look so I am going to teach you how to smile."

Finn rolled his eyes and sat down. "I know how to smile, Rachel."

"Yes, but people feel more pressure having to smile for a camera. I'm just going to teach you how to loosen up and feel comfortable in front of people who are staring at you, watching your every move and trying to find every little problem that they might have in your pose."

"That's… uplifting," he told her sarcastically. "Alright, Ms. Berry. What're you going to teach me?"

She grinned and turned to nod at Brad. At the point of her finger, the rest of the band started with the pianist. Finn stared at the sheet music and read over the words to try and get used to the beat.

_When you first left me I was wanting more_

_But you were kissin that girl next door_

_What'cha do that for? _

"_What'cha do that for?" _he echoed. He fell into a comfortable pattern of harmonizing with her as danced around the piano, approaching him at a slow pace.

_When you first left me, I didn't know what to say_

_I've never been on my own that way_

_Just sat by myself all day_

She pressed her back against his and he leaned his head on hers as they sang together.

_I was so lost back then_

_but with a little help from my friends_

_I found a light at the tunnel at the end_

Quickly, she jumped to his other side and pantomimed being on the phone.

_Now you're calling me up on the phone_

_So you can have a little whine and a moan _

_And it's only because you're feeling alone_

When a relaxed smile grew on his face, she grinned and pulled him up to wrap his arm around her shoulder, allowing him to continue reading the sheet music. With a roll of her eyes she pulled it away waved it behind her so that he couldn't reach it. She saw that he was trying to stop himself from laughing. Pushing the paper into his chest, she twirled herself out of his embrace and pulled him into couples position. The swayed back and forth, singing and dancing to the music.

To wrap up the song, they sat back down in a relaxed position. She pinched his side and he turned to tickle her as the music faded away. Laughing loudly, she tried to push him away.

The two were so engrossed in having fun with each other that they didn't notice Puck storm out from the doorway.

**~*~**

He actually agreed. And not only had he caught the two flirting like it was nobody's business yesterday, they were off frolicking and taking the picture right now.

And God was his pissed.

He should've just taken the damn picture with her. At least she wouldn't be off playing Mr. and Mrs. Hudson with Finn in the stupid choir room. He couldn't even BELIEVE that she actually went and asked Finn! She KNEW how pissed he would be if she actually asked the douche! And he was tickling her. TICKLING HER! Oh he saw it! If Finn even tried to deny it, there'd be hell to pay! "I bet he won't even show up, the ass," he muttered to himself as he made his way to the choir room.

Just as he got to the door, Rachel walked out and right into him. Crying.

"Rach?" he asked, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, Noah. I'm… I'm fine. There was just something in my eye."

"Come on, babe. What happened?"

"He uhm, he just- Finn didn't show up so I stood there looking like a fool."

"You're upset because St. Finn didn't want to take a picture with you?"

She rolled her eyes and began walking away, wiping her eyes. "It's more than that, Noah."

"You're joking right?" he asked, following her. "You should've expected that he wouldn't show up. Finn is Finn. He won't let his social standing be compromised. I thought you would've known that by now."

"Oh I'm so sorry, Noah. I'm so sorry that I thought I could depend on my friend and I'm so sorry that I was hoping my _boyfriend _would've wanted to take the picture with me so I wouldn't even have to ask anyone else!"

"Oh please! Don't tell me you weren't elated when you realized you had a chance to bond with lover boy again! I _saw _you guys singing and dancing and pretending you were married and shit!"

"You've got to be joking," she scoffed. "You're really going to bring this argument up against me? You _know _I'm over him!"

"No, I don't. You don't know what it looked like to see you flirting with that stupid douche! I bet you're still pining over him. God, I bet you really _are _using me, aren't you?"

"I can't believe you're accusing me of something this stupid," she said in disbelief.

He rolled his eyes. "Call me when you're not busy crying over St. Finn."

"Noah!" she called in a strangled sob as he walked away from her.

**~*~**

Finn bit his lip and practiced his apology in his head one more time before walking out of the locker room to find Rachel.

He felt terrible, like some big stupid ass, but he couldn't help it. Buck teeth or a Hitler moustache? They _drew _on him, damn it! He couldn't let them do that, and if avoiding some stupid picture was the only way to do that, then he'd do it. Rachel would understand. He knew she would.

He approached the choir room, hoping to find her there, but was stopped at the call of his name.

"Hey, Hudson!"

He turned to see Puck strolling down towards him, an angry look on his face. "Yo, man, what's-" before he could finish his question, Puck's fist flew right into his face. He staggered backwards but was pulled back up and slammed into a wall of lockers. "Dude, what the hell?!"

"She came out of the choir room, _crying_, okay? Crying!"

Finn's heart stopped as he looked at the fury in Puck's eyes. "D-dude you would've done the same thing! They freakin attacked me in the locker room-"

"I don't give a shit!"

"Why do you even care?! I was on my way to apologize to her now!"

"You wish, bitch," he scowled, throwing him down to the ground. Finn landed flat on his back and stared up as Noah stepped on his chest. "You stay the hell away from her, Finn. Shit, I can't even believe I let her near you again."

Finn looked up and down the empty hallway to make sure no one was listening before he stared at his friend again. "So what, are you dating again?" he asked, unable to keep the teasing tone out of his voice.

Puck rolled his eyes and dropped down to the ground next to him. "Yes, but she's probably gonna break up with me," he told him, trying not to sound too dejected.

"I'm sure what you did isn't as bad as what I did," Finn told him, patting his back gently.

"I accused her of cheating on me with you," he said flatly. _'Oh yea, and I got your girl pregnant and I still haven't told Rachel the truth, or you for that matter.' _

"Wow, man. Never mind. I'd so dump you too."

"I'm sure you would."

"You gonna go say sorry?"

"If she's willing to listen."

"Great, I'll go talk to her first then."

"Are you joking?" Puck grabbed Finn's leg and tripped him as he got up and ran towards the auditorium where he knew she was. On the way, the two must have fallen at least four times trying to get to her first.

**~*~**

Unfortunately, Rachel wasn't willing to speak to either of them.

Instead, she beckoned them to follow her back to the choir room where glee practice was about to begin to tear a new one in _all _of them for not taking glee seriously. After making them feel like a bunch of ass wipes, she dropped the bomb. She landed them a commercial. Sure it was a local commercial, but oh my god. They were all going to be in a freaking commercial!

Rachel smiled proudly at seeing everyone excited by her good work. When they all left to tell their families, Puck and Finn stayed behind, still hoping to apologize to her. She held her hand up and pointed at Finn. "You're fine, free to go."

Finn gave her a winning smile and hugged her tightly. "I swear I'll never do it again, Rach! Promise, promise, promise! I just got pressured because the guys threw me up against a locker and drew all over my face with a sharpie and-"

"Go!" she laughed. He gave her one last smile and a kiss on her cheek, sending a smirk in Puck's direction.

"She told you to get out, punk," he snapped.

"Noah," she warned him. He held his hands up in surrender and turned on his heel, stumbling away, as Finn walked out. "I'm mad at you."

"You're joking!"

"I assure you I'm not."

"But you forgave Goofy!"

"_Goofy _isn't my 'oh so wonderful' boyfriend who shouldn't be accusing me of going behind his back, flirting with other boys, and blatantly cheating on him in a school where anyone can see!"

His shoulders slumped and he rubbed the sole of his shoe on the floor. "I didn't say you were cheating on me with a bunch of guys, I only said Finn."

"It doesn't make a difference," she growled through gritted teeth. "I've never accused you of cheating on me with Quinn, Noah and I never would because I trust you. I _know _that you're still getting over her but to trust you and then have you throw it back in my face by yelling at me like that?"

"I'm sorry," he told her in all sincerity. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Obviously."

He sighed and grabbed her hand to pull her into his lap. "I really am, Rachel. I was being a total nanderfal."

She rolled her eyes and giggled. "Neanderthal, Noah."

"I know," he said with a grin. "I just think the way you say it sounds cuter than the way I say it."

"I'm still angry," she told him as he leaned closer and kissed her cheek.

"I know you are," he mumbled against her skin.

"You aren't changing my mind."

"I know I'm not."

"…For this brief moment, I'll dismiss your errors but you better believe that I'll remember it once you've detached yourself from my person."

"Honey, you're the one wrapping your legs around my waist," he said before finally pulling her into a real kiss.

**

* * *

**

_Puck rolled his eyes as he played with the button on the blue pajamas he was wearing. Rachel wasn't lying when she said she was still pissed. They made out for like five minutes before she smacked him across the face, stood up, and left him alone in the choir room. She wasn't even at his car to give him a goodbye wave or something. She just apparently hopped in her car and drove away._

_She wasn't even like… staring at how he left a few buttons unbuttoned so he could show off the top of his rock hard chest. And she totally loved it when he was shirtless, he knew from experience. He was about to rip the top open just to try and catch her attention, but the stupid director came over and asked them to run over the lines. _

"_What's wrong?" he heard Mercedes say in some kind of fake, concerned voice that she was using to try and make herself sound pretty._

_He looked over his shoulder and said his line. "We just lost our jobs…" A quick glance at his script told him he had more lines and he quickly continued, still trying to sound upset. "At the factory." Rachel snorted at how terrible it sounded and he kind of wanted to laugh at how much he sucked too. _

_He also couldn't help but smirk when Rachel subtly told the guy that the script sucked ass and they could do so much better. _

_Like really. Doing back flips on the bed while singing "Jump" by Van Halen was so damn kick ass._

Well, now they all felt like douche bags.

Mr. Schuester wasn't allowed to be their glee coach because he opened up one of the mattresses, for reasons he still wouldn't tell them, and now they didn't know what the hell they were going to do for sectionals next week without him. God, they pretty much kicked him out of his favorite part of the day and he was still telling them how awesome the commercial was and how great they would still be without him.

Was he trying to make them feel even worse?

"Guys," he told them. "I want you to go out there and take this glee picture with pride. Do you hear me? I want to see the smiles on your faces so wide that they look fake."

They laughed at him quietly before each got up and hugged him.

Later on, when Mr. Schuester watched them take their pictures as if no one was going to deface them later, he couldn't help but feel his chest swell with pride for them. He walked away with a smile on his face, knowing that they were going to be okay.

Rachel walked into Mr. Schuester's office with her "I'm Sorry" cookies in hand, hoping that she could still catch him before he left. "Mr. Schue?" she called and looked into the room to find Mr. Schuester frenziedly throwing a cloth behind his desk. "I uh, I brought you cookies to- I'm sorry but was that a blanket?"

"No," he said quickly. She gave him a suspicious look and his face fell in defeat. "You promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course. Confidentiality is a very important aspect to me, sir."

"I slept here last night, Rachel, and I was going to try and stay here again tonight."

She gasped and set the tray of cookies down to sit down next to him. "What happened? Is that why you opened one of the mattresses?"

"Yes, regretfully. Terri and I are… going through something right now and I couldn't stay at home last night. It was just too much."

"Oh Mr. Schuester, you've always taught us that it's better to resolve our issues than run away from them."

He looked at her and gave her a flat "she lied about being pregnant."

"…well, that's a bit…different."

"Different?" he asked with a scoff. "I can't believe she did this to me… to us…"

Rachel gave him a sad smile before taking her phone out. She pressed a few buttons before bringing the phone to her ear. "Hi, daddy. Are there any available apartments in town, one with an affordable price?" She paused and rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not trying to emancipate myself. I'm asking for my teacher who's trying to look for a new residence… okay great, thank you, daddy."

She hung up and smiled at her teacher again. "My dad is a real estate agent. He said you can go to his office and he'll find you a nice apartment. It's the least I can do for getting you kicked out of glee."

Mr. Schuester's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Thank you so much, Rachel, but I don't know if I can-"

"Fully separate from your nut job wife who lied to you about her pregnancy and fed psuedoephedrine to a group of high school students?"

He gave her a quiet chuckle.

"Here," she reached into her bag and pulled a business card out. "If you _do _decide, then my father will be ready to help you."

"Thank you, Rachel," he told her in a whisper. "You don't know how much I appreciate this."

**~*~**

Finn whistled as he walked down the hallway. Mr. Schue had just called a glee meeting to tell them that Ms. Pillsbury would be taking them to Sectionals and then Mercedes delivered with "And I am Telling You." Even Rachel, who really wanted the ballad for herself, was near tears at the end of it.

He couldn't help but have a bounce in his step. Everything was going so great. They were finally off to sectionals, and they were so going to kill it, there were no more random fights between Quinn and him, and he just knew that they were going to get Mr. Schue back somehow. A slushie could smack him right in the face and he didn't think he'd really care at the moment.

"Kurt, I'm really starting to feel guilty now."

Finn looked up, curious, and saw Mercedes and Kurt in an empty classroom. He stopped himself, unable to control himself from listening, and pushed the door open a bit more.

"I can't do this to Finn anymore, or Rachel! Did you see her face today? She was so checking Puck out again."

"We can't tell them, you know that! Not yet!"

_Now _he was really curious. What were they hiding from him?

"Well what do we tell them afterwards? That we found out like a month before and just so happened to decide to tell them now?"

"Obviously not! We just… we just have to plan this right."

"Rainbow Brite, she's got a point." Santana? She knew what was going on too? And did she just call Kurt Rainbow Brite? "Rachel is still obviously hooked on Puck and lying to Finn? So not cool. You'd think one of them would tell him by now."

"So then what do you guys want to do?" Tina asked.

Tina too?!

"Well, we can't just go up to Finn and tell him he isn't the baby daddy. We should tell Puck to man up and shit."

Finn backed away from the door.

All the times that Puck gave him attitude when he was complaining about Quinn. How concerned he was for Drizzle all the time. That time Quinn and Puck were baking and they looked like they were about to make out. When Puck looked guilty about getting Rachel angry…

Finn glared at the door and stormed away from it. How could they not tell him? How could his _friends_ not tell him? God, Rachel! They didn't even know she was dating Puck already.

If anyone slushied him, he'd kill fucking kill.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: AU starting from Mash-up. "Because she loved him. She knew she loved him. But she saw him staring at her. She **_**saw**_** it."**

**Pairings: Rachel/Puck**

**AN: Ooooh snap! Baby-gate! **

Rachel looked at the clock on the wall and squealed when she realized she wouldn't be fifteen minutes early to glee. In a rush, she grabbed her books and took off, hoping that a slushie in the hallway wouldn't stall her. Once she got there, she found Puck there already, lounging on a chair and grinning at her lazily. "Hey, babe."

"Noah, I'm quite proud of you! Arriving early like I do shows that you're really taking initiative and establishing yourself as a strong member of the crowd."

"Or maybe I wanted to get some boobage time."

"Noah," she groaned, trying to keep a smile off of her face. "No hand explorations."

"Deal."

She giggled and climbed into his lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in to kiss her. "I missed you," she whispered when he finally pulled away and allowed her to lay her head on his chest.

"I missed your hot lips."

"Noah!"

He rolled his eyes and grinned. "Obviously I missed you too."

"Why'd you miss me?"

"What?"

"Tell me why you missed me."

"Because you're hot." She gave him a stern glare and he couldn't help but laugh. "Because of all obvious reasons, baby. You know why I missed you. I'm just too much of a badass to admit any of them."

"I think I've effectively brought you down a notch in your badass scale by actually getting you to admit you missed me."

"Nah, I'm the biggest badass there is. You're just too cute too not miss."

"Oh, I've made you so fluffy and adorable! I'm so proud of myself."

He glared at her. "You can't say those things in public when we're finally out in the open, Rach. You'd so cramp my style."

"Cramp my style? Even _I _don't _suggest _that people still use that phrase."

He smirked and gently pushed her into the chair next to him. "Alright babe, they'll be coming soon. No more sexy, cuddle time for us."

She pouted. "We never have time together anymore, Noah. I've been busy all weekend and we never get to hang out here."

"Whose fault is that?" he asked her pointedly.

She rolled her eyes. "Will you come over today?"

"You bet."

Their solitude was interrupted when Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Artie came in. "Hey, Diva," Mercedes greeted cheerfully. "White boy." He winced when he saw that Artie was giving him a slightly uncomfortable look as well.

'_I guess they told him too_,' he thought to himself.

"Sup, chocolate thunder?" he answered. Mercedes rolled her eyes, chuckling a little, before turning back to Kurt and their little gossip circle. Rachel gave him one last smile before going over to join them. To pass the time before practice started, he walked over to the piano bench and began to play scales, testing out his voice in his head. Like Rachel told him before, it wasn't actually an effective method, but it was enough to relax him.

Soon, Santana and Brittney were spilling in, along with Mike and Matt. Ms. Pillsbury nearly tripped on her way in but managed to retain a happy smile on her face. "Is everyone here?" she asked.

"Quinn and Finn aren't here yet, Ms. Pillsbury," Rachel answered kindly.

"Thank you, Rachel! Just settle down, until they come, alright guys?"

Everyone nodded at her and moved to sit down but instead were all startled to hear shouting from outside.

"Finn, please!" Quinn sobbed as Finn stormed into the choir room.

"Finn?" Emma asked, concerned, but jumped back in horror when she watched the tall boy tackle Puck off of the piano bench and throw punch after punch into his "best friend's" face. "Finn! Oh my god, Finn! Stop!"

"Finn, what are you doing?!" Rachel shrieked as she jumped forward and tried to pull the boy off of her boyfriend. "Stop it! Let him go!"

"Mike, get Mr. Schuester!" Emma commanded desperately, not knowing what to do. The boy ran out and only a minute or two later, Mr. Schue stumbled in and launched himself at Finn, who was already struggling against Matt.

"Hey! Finn, calm down! What is going on here?!"

Finn tried to push past him but before he knew it, Matt, Mike and Mr. Schue were all standing in front of him, holding him back.

"Tell the truth!" Finn shouted in fury.

Puck glared at him in confusion. "He came in and sucker punched me!"

"Don't pretend you don't know what the fuck I'm talking about!"

"Watch your language, Finn and calm down!" Mr. Schue demanded, but Finn was beyond the point of even being able to hear anybody.

Rachel grabbed his arm and tugged on it violently. "Finn, you're getting Quinn upset! This isn't good for the baby! Please, just tell us what's wrong!"

He laughed bitterly and nudged her away. Noah jumped to defend her but was shoved away by an unblocked Finn. "You stay the hell away from her! Don't even pretend that you care about anyone but yourself, Puckerman!"

"You don't know what you're saying, man," Noah told him.

"Shut up, Puck, just shut up!" He grabbed the boy by his shirt and pulled him up so that Noah was standing on his toes. "Is it true?" When he didn't get an answer, he shook him causing the others to fall into an uproar again. "IS IT TRUE?!"

"Yes," was the whispered response from behind him. He dropped Noah and turned to look at Quinn. "Who… how did you find out?"

He glared at her and looked at the group huddled in the corner. "Those assholes were talking about it in an empty classroom as if no one would hear them."

"Finn, I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I never meant for this to happen. I got drunk and I was angry with you and Puck was just there. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up, Quinn. I don't want to hear it. God, you lied to me, YOU BOTH LIED TO ME! How could you do this?! You've been my best friend since we were in diapers, man! And you guys! I thought you were my friends! How could you keep this from me?! I'm finished! I'm done with _all _of you, do you hear me?"

Mr. Schuester grabbed Finn by his shoulders, still trying to get him to calm down and think reasonably.

Rachel slowly inched towards the doorway, knowing that no one would be paying attention to her when Finn was nearly losing his mind in the middle of the room. If there was anyone in the room who didn't know what he was angry about, they knew now. It was so clear. It all made sense to her now. No wonder why Puck continued to pursue Quinn and why he could never really 'get over' her fully. She shook her head and tears began to sting the back of her eyes. Before anyone could see her, she ran out of the room crying.

"Mr. Schuester, just get off of me!" Finn finally pushed the man off and looked around the room. A look of realization crossed his face and he groaned agonizingly as he quickly walked out of the room.

"I'm gonna follow him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Will said. "Don't try to find him today, understood?"

They all nodded as the man walked out to find Finn.

Noah looked up in horror, his eyes searching every corner of the room. Rachel had heard the whole thing and he was pretty damn sure she knew _exactly _what happened. When he couldn't find her he pushed the huddled crowd apart, wondering if she was hiding behind them. "Where is she?!"

"What?" Santana asked in confusion.

"Where's Rachel?!"

* * *

"This is a hot damn mess," Mercedes said as she closed her locker door. Yesterday had to be the biggest event in McKinley High School history. "We should've just told them, Kurt. We should've just said the truth and maybe it wouldn't have been as bad as it is now."

"How were we supposed to know that they were dating already?" he asked defensively although his guilt was noticeable.

"You know it's not just Rachel," Tina said as she came up to talk to them. "Finn deserved to know the truth. If we couldn't tell him, then we should've encouraged Puck or Quinn to."

"Have you guys seen Rachel yet?" Kurt asked in concern. "Her car was left in the parking lot. I don't know if she got a ride or… ran all the way home."

"Guys!" They all heard. Artie rolled towards them from down the hallway and unknowingly answered their question. "You're never going to believe what I just saw!"

"What is it?"

"Rachel is-"

Mercedes gasped and grabbed her chest, trying not to point at the girl in question. "Guys, look!"

Kurt turned and his eyes widened at what he saw. "Merciful Jesus."

"There's no way," Tina said in disbelief.

Rachel's hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and she was wearing a large shirt over baggy sweatpants. It was obvious that she didn't get much sleep by the way her eyelids closed every few seconds. They watched her basically stumble towards her locker and open it at a ridiculously slow rate.

"I didn't even know she owned sweatpants," Kurt whispered in horror. He took a few steps across the hallway to stand next to her. "Rachel sweetie? Where are your… real clothes?"

She bit her lip, trying not to cry. "I threw out all of the clothes that _he _touched and that was almost all of them. The others are dirty," she sobbed.

"Diva, you didn't need to do that. All you had to do was wash them," Mercedes told her comfortingly.

"I bleached them till the color was gone."

"Karofsky's coming with a Big Slush," Artie whispered, glancing between the hockey player and an upset Rachel.

In a matter of seconds, a fiery look came onto Rachel's face as she turned around and smacked the slushie backwards before it could hit her. Karofsky stood there with a dumb look on his face, watching as it dripped down his shirt. In another moment of anger, she smacked the cup out of his hand and kicked his groin, sending him down to the ground. "Do you want to live, Karofsky?!" He nodded in pain. "Then stay the hell away from me, you got it?!"

"Yea," he groaned out.

"Good, now get the hell away from my locker!" The boy stumbled to his feet and ran down the hallway as everyone stared at Rachel in shock. "Is there a problem?!" she shrieked. They all turned away, whispering about what just happened.

"Rach-"

"I'm fine," she snapped. She grabbed the books she needed, shoving everything else into her locker, before slamming the door and walking away.

Mercedes' head fell into her hands. "Hot. Damn. Mess," she muttered sadly.

**~*~**

Rachel sat, hugging her knees, on Mr. Schuester's chair. The man had brought her there after he found her crying in the auditorium. A grumble from her stomach told him that he should get her lunch and before she could protest he was already out the door and on his way to the cafeteria. He'd been gone for about ten minutes before he finally returned. They sat together, in a comfortable silence, eating their lunch and trying to avoid the huge, lime green elephant in the room. After a few glances her way, he finally set down his sandwich on his desk and sat down next to her.

"How are you feeling, Rach?" he asked softly.

She shrugged while taking another bite of her sandwich. After swallowing she looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "I'm okay."

"That's funny," he told her teasingly. "Whenever I ask you how you feel you usually give me a five minute monologue, recounting your whole day."

She let out a little laugh as she began to play with the hem of her father's large shirt. "I'm better than Finn, at least. He's the one that they lied to. I just kind of hopped on board after everything happened. I still wish he told me the truth. I feel more used than ever, Mr. Schuester."

"Why's that?"

"Well, what if I was just some distraction from all of his problems? He couldn't convince Quinn to let them be a big happy family so he just decided that maybe he could catch her attention by dating me. If that wasn't it then… then he was probably just settling for the next thing that came along."

He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. In a quick motion, his arm was around her shoulders and he was pulling her into his side. "Noah Puckerman may be a player, and he might screw up a lot like we all know he does, but I've seen the way he looks at you, Rachel. There's no way he could be using you as a distraction."

"I'm sure he's perfected his acting skills, what with having to lie to Finn for this long who, by the way, spent the rest of yesterday crying like a girl with me in my basement," she said, crushing a french fry in her hand. "Thanks for letting me stay here for lunch, Mr. Schue. It's much easier to hide from him when he doesn't know where else to look for me."

"Are you going to be okay at glee?"

"I don't even know if I can go."

He gasped. "Rachel Berry skipping glee practice?! It's unheard of!"

She rolled her eyes before shrugging. "I supposed I shouldn't miss it when we're so close to sectionals."

"Thatta girl!" he told her encouragingly. "I'm always here if you need to talk, Rach."

"Or to run to if practice is too much today?" she asked with hope.

"Of course."

"…I don't think Finn is coming back, Mr. Schue."

"I'll talk to him."

**~*~**

Rachel took a deep breath as she stood against a locker. Everyone was inside already. She was sure of it because she was about ten minutes late. After a few more seconds of making sure her breath was steady, she turned and walked into the room. They all looked up at her and she had the sudden urge to leave.

Acting on instinct, she pivoted on her foot and went to move outside again, but at the last minute stumbled back into the room. "Err, hi," she said with a small voice. Brittany smiled at her and waved her over to the free chair in between her and Santana. She looked up and saw that Noah was directly behind it. She shook her head politely at the blonde, who looked disappointed as she watched Rachel sit next to Mike on the other side instead. The football player gave her a pat on her knee and smiled when she looked up at him.

"Thanks for coming, Rachel," Ms. Pillsbury told her sincerely. "Do you know if…if Finn is going to come?"

"Oh, uhm… he told me that he quit yesterday so I think… no…"

"But that leaves us short one person!" Mercedes said. "What will we do?"

"Well Mr. Schue said he's try to talk to him."

"What do we do if it doesn't work?"

"Don't worry," Emma told them, trying to remain confident. "We'll figure something out, okay? Let's just run through 'Don't Stop Believing' okay?"

"Finn is lead for that, Ms. Pillsbury," Artie informed her.

"Oh, well how about 'Somebody-"

"Finn," Quinn whispered from her spot.

"I…, would you guys like to go to the auditorium to practice 'Proud Mary' then? Where are the wheelchairs?"

"They're backstage already," Artie told her. "I'm sure everyone would like to make sure they have their wheelchair moves down."

"Yea, let's go," Matt said. "Last one there gets the squeaky one."

They all laughed as they ran out, trying to avoid having to take the noisy wheelchair. The only ones left were Rachel, Puck, and a slow moving Quinn. Ms. Pillsbury gave Rachel a small smile as she saw the girl stand and glance over her shoulder to see a sad looking Puck staring at her from behind. "Wait, Rachel! Would you mind helping me bring my bags over?"

The girl stopped and walked over. Once Puck and Quinn were fully out of the room, she took Rachel by the hand and squeezed it tightly. "I could see how uncomfortable he was making you. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't be forced into any discussions that you didn't want to have yet."

Rachel nodded. "Thank you, Ms. Pillsbury. I really appreciate you doing that. I just don't think I'm ready to talk to him yet."

"Why didn't you stay away from glee like Finn did?"

"Please! I'm going to let a boy ruin my future career? I don't think so." Emma laughed as they walked out to catch up with the rest of them. "Oh no! I'm going to get the squeaky wheelchair!"

She ran down, ahead of the guidance counselor.

Once Emma got there, she couldn't help but notice that Noah's chair was the one making all the noise.

**~*~**

Finn smiled when he saw Rachel waving at him from the side of the field. He jogged over and skidded to a stop when he finally realized what she was wearing. "Woah, Rach," he teased. "Feeling lazy today?"

"Finn," she sighed, knowing that he was trying to ignore what happened.

His face turned serious and he dropped his helmet on the ground as they sat down on the bleachers together. "How long have you been waiting? I hope it wasn't too long."

"About thirty minutes. I was standing under the bleachers waiting for the rest of your time to go back to the locker room."

He knew that she was really waiting for Puck to go away. "How was your night?"

"Well, I bleached almost all of my clothes. I couldn't sleep and my fathers are frightened that I've developed an eating disorder because I ate very little and ended up vomiting it."

"I thought it's eating a lot and then vomiting."

"They're very paranoid that my ambitiousness is going to make me crack one day."

"Oh…" he pursed his lips and gripped his knee. "My mom was in Quinn's room all night, comforting her or whatever. She was mega pissed that Quinn did this to me but… but we can't just kick her out. She has nowhere to go and…"

"And you still love her," she finished for him.

"I never thought I was going to say this but I really wish that baby was mine," he said quietly. "I fell in love with that baby, Rach. She was _mine_."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and hugged him. "I know, sweetie."

"What about you? How are you feeling about everything?"

She shrugged. "I'm sure that I'm feeling better than you are, Finn. Like I told Mr. Schuester when I spoke to him today, what they did was wrong to _you_, not me. The only way I was involved was that at that time, I had a crush on you. The only thing that I'm angry about is that he didn't tell you the truth and that he didn't tell me either. What was he going to do? Hide this from us the whole time?"

"Yea, like what if the baby came out with a mohawk?"

She laughed. "Just because Noah has that haircut doesn't mean it's passed on to the child, Finn."

"But hair color is passed on."

"I- you know what? You're right. What if the baby came out with a mohawk?"

**~*~**

_This was an absolute disaster. Not only did they have to replace Finn with Jacob Ben Israel (who actually peed himself from nervousness), but the other schools totally stole their set list. They figured that Rachel would take the ballad and that they'd end with 'Somebody to Love' but that still left room for one more needed number, and without it they were pretty much screwed. _

"_I can't believe we came all this way to just end it like this," Mercedes told them disappointedly. _

"_We aren't ending it like this." All of them looked up to see Finn standing in front of them with a bunch of papers in his hand. "Artie, help me pass these out," he commanded. "Brittany, Santana, Matt, Mike, you guys figure out some quick and easy steps that'll look good out there." _

"_For 'You Can't Always Get What You Want'? It'll be a bit choppy," Mike warned him. _

"_It's fine. We'll work it out," he said. "Everyone read the music over quickly and get into costume! What are you all waiting for?!" _

_They all smiled at him, jumping into action. "Finn," Puck started slowly. _

"_Don't," the boy said, holding his hand up. "I'm here for glee. I'm not here to socialize with you." _

_Quinn grabbed Puck, nearly dragging him away. _

"_It's great to see you, Finn," Rachel told him with a happy smile. _

_Finn nodded. "Hurry up and get ready to kill that solo. Alright?" _

"_You sure you'll be okay?"_

"_Don't worry about me." _

Rachel closed her locker with the biggest smile on her face. She hadn't been slushied since her warning to Karofsky, avoiding Noah was working like a charm, and they had won sectionals. Mr. Schue was ecstatic of course, not just because he was reinstated as glee director and had Sue Sylvester kicked out of the school, but because they had finally proved themselves. They could become _great_.

"Rachel," someone said behind her.

Her smile instantly fell of her face. It was like someone was trying to ruin her day. "How may I help you, Noah?" she asked.

"Are we ever going to talk about this?"

"I don't know what you're referring to." She slammed her locker door shut and began to walk away from him.

"Rachel, please," he begged, grabbing her by the wrist and effectively stopping her. She glared up at him. "Please, at least let me explain."

"I don't want to."

He scoffed. "Tell me that you aren't missing my rock hard abs and I'll leave." The look on her face told him that he shouldn't have made a joke. "I was going to tell you, Rach, I swear."

"When? When the baby came out with a mohawk?"

"No way, Quinn said that too! Wouldn't it be really cool?"

"Goodbye, Noah."

"No wait!"

he chased her out into the parking lot and watched her slam her car door shut.

The only way he got her to stop was by jumping in front of her car as she attempted to drive away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: AU starting from Mash-up. "Because she loved him. She knew she loved him. But she saw him staring at her. She **_**saw**_** it."**

**Pairings: Rachel/Puck**

**AN: As an awesome person once said, revenge is a dish best served cold. And then another person said "well what the hell am I supposed to do when I get bored of revenge?" And then the person responded "I don't know… talk about why you're angry I guess." **

**So the person asked "Will that resolve any issues?" And the first guy goes "well I guess. I mean it's probably better than revenge." **

**Then the person realizes "oh…well should I have taken revenge in the first place then?" And the awesome person didn't even know what to say to that, because revenge was awesome.**

**True story. **

"Hey, Rachel? Rach? Rachel can you at least look at me or acknowledge that I'm talking? Rach?"

She gritted her teeth and, she thought that if he annoyed her enough, she could actually rip her steering wheel out of position. "Do you not see that I'm driving, _Noah_?" she spat.

"…"

She sighed in relief when silence _finally _filled her car.

"Hey, Rach?"

"What, Noah? What?! WHAT?!"

He flinched. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know. Would you like to talk at my house, where my two fathers will hear every word, or do you want to go to your house, where you nice respectable mother will find out everything that you did?"

"Can we….not go to either?"

"Well then where do you suggest we go?!"

"Would you freakin relax?!"

"I WILL BE AS ANGRY AS I WANT WHEN YOU ARE IN MY CAR, NOAH PUCKERMAN."

"Woah, full name," he said jokingly. "Scary." She scoffed as she turned a corner. "How about we go to your favorite restaurant? Gianni's? You know, where I took you for our first date? I know how much you liked the salad there."

She rolled her eyes, knowing that he was trying to get her to think about all the good times they had or whatever. Looking out the window, she couldn't help grin evilly. "Alright, Noah. Why don't we go to Gianni's?"

**~*~**

"You guys ready to order?" the waiter asked kindly.

Noah nodded, still looking at the menu. "I'll have the bacon cheeseburger with fries, and she'll have-"

"The steak and lobster tail with grilled shrimp. Steak cooked medium, and I'd like a baked potato, corn and-"

"Oh, you'd have to pay extra for another side. We only offer two that comes with the meal."

"Oh. And peas. And a house salad."

The waiter and Noah stared at Rachel in disbelief. "Uhm, alright. I'll be back out as soon as your order is ready." The man walked away, stuffing his pad back into his pocket and glancing back at the table, wondering how such a small girl could eat so much.

"Uhm…" he started when they were alone again. "Hungry?"

She grinned as she placed her chin on the palm of her hand. "Starving."

He sighed and looked down at the table.

She looked at him and couldn't help feeling an ounce of guilt. "I know I'm being childish… but you have to let me vent my anger."

He smirked and his eyebrow popped up a few times. "It's alright, babe. Vent all you want."

"At least pretend that this is bothering you," she groaned. He cleared his throat and resumed staring at the table dejectedly. "Have you told your mother yet?"

"She doesn't even know about you yet."

"What about me?"

He tried not to look panicked. "Are you breaking up with me?" Well shit. He _sounded _panicked so that just flew out the door, didn't it?

She stared at him before looking out the window and shaking her head. "I don't know."

"…please don't."

She bit her lip and reached over to grab his hand. "We can go to my house after this."

* * *

Rachel opened the door to find Tina, Kurt and Mercedes standing with grocery bags in each of their arms. "We come bearing chocolates, ice cream, and anything sweet," Kurt announced.

She smiled and moved out of the way so that they could walk in. "Thanks for coming at such short notice."

"And miss gossip? I don't think so," Mercedes laughed. "So what happened, girl?"

She groaned and threw herself on the couch. "He said sorry."

"And?" Tina ran into the kitchen, grabbed a few spoons, and ran back in while opening a carton of ice cream. She plopped down next to Rachel and handed her a spoon so that they could feast on Ben and Jerry. "Then what happened?"

"He said he was going to tell me but he didn't want to be dumped again after everything was going so well for the month we've been together."

"Yea, thanks for telling us about that, by the way," Mercedes said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry! I didn't understand why you all hated him all of a sudden… well I do know now, but that was my reason at the time."

"It's okay, darling. I assure you, however, that if we had known you were dating that ruffian, then we would have told you immediately," Kurt told her in a matter-of-fact tone. "So what are you going to do? Are you going to break up with him?"

"I don't know," Rachel looked at them, trying to figure out what they thought by the looks on their faces. "I still like him-"

"Love him," Tina cut in with a snort.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I just don't think I can trust him. He told me that, because of his own childhood, he wants Drizzle to have a family, or a father at least. I support that wholeheartedly if Quinn doesn't decide to give up the baby but…"

"But you still think he's pining for Quinn?"

"I feel like I'm just warming her seat until she realizes how great Puck can actually be. I mean, I've felt this from the very beginning of our relationship. I knew he still had feelings for Quinn when we started dating again, but I thought maybe I'd be the one to help him move on…"

"Did you talk to him about this?"

She shook her head. "I was scared of sounding stupid, or of him laughing in my face," she said sadly, picking up a cookie and shoving it into her mouth.

"Sweetie pie," Kurt started, "You have to tell him how you feel if you want him to understand why you're scared to be in a relationship with him."

She bit her lip and continued with a whisper. "But what if he proves me right?"

"Then he's dumber than we thought he was."

**~*~**

Sarah Puckerman was washing the dishes when her son, Noah, came in and hugged her. "Hey, ma," he said softly. She smiled up at him. Nowadays, there were very few times that Noah hugged her, but she loved it when he did.

"How was school, Noah?" she asked.

He shrugged and sat down at the table. "It was alright."

"That's odd. You usually respond with 'nothing.'" She put the last plate on the dish rack and sat down next to him. "What's wrong, honey?" He looked up with her and she felt her heart drop when he saw the look on his face. "Oh god, Noah, what did you do? You didn't kill someone, did you?"

"You're gonna hate me, ma."

"I could never hate you, Noah."

"You're not gonna be saying that after I tell you what I did."

"Try me."

He sighed and looked down at his lap. "Well… you know how Finn's girlfriend is pregnant?"

She began sobbing almost immediately. "Please tell me you didn't get a girl pregnant, too?" When he shook his head, she tried to calm herself. "Then what did you do?"

"Quinn's baby…isn't exactly… Finn's."

She stared at him and smacked her hands on her face as she sobbed even harder. "It's yours?!"

"Ma, I didn't mean to! We were both drunk-"

"Oh my God, you're drinking already?!"

"I mean I guess I can hold liquor better than she can-"

"YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF A DRUNKEN GIRL?! NOAH HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER? TO YOURSELF?! TO FINN?!"

"I didn't know she was going to get pregnant!" He said weakly.

"What did you think she was going to do?! Pop candy out of her stomach like a piñata?! Noah, I thought I raised you better than this! Did you even try to take responsibility of the baby or did you leave her to take care of this herself just like your-"

He stood, throwing his chair back into the refrigerator as he slammed his hands onto the table. "I am _not _like him, ma, so don't even suggest that I do the same stupid fucked up shit that he did, okay?"

Sarah sat there, staring at him. The way he said it, not even screaming, brought a chill down her spine. "I… I'm sorry, sweetie. I shouldn't have said that about you. I'm just so upset with you right now that I really can't control what I say."

He sat back down on another chair. "I want to keep her ma, but Quinn is dying to just get rid of her."

"…it's a girl?"

He smirked. "Yea. Finn named her Drizzle."

"That isn't Jewish."

"It's a cool name."

She shook her head and took his hand. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I want to keep her, so bad, ma, but I don't know if I can handle taking care of her alone. Quinn doesn't want anything to do with her."

Sarah let out a sigh. "Give me some time to process this, okay? I… just give me some time."

He nodded before looking at her hesitantly. "There's one more thing, ma."

"Oh, please don't let it be as bad as this," she prayed.

"I uhm, I'm dating Rachel Berry."

"Rachel Berry?"

"Yea, she's a girl who goes to my school. She's in glee club with me and uhm… well I didn't exactly tell her about this either and when everyone found out she- well I just got her to talk to me today, but I think she's very close to breaking up with me. I really like her but she thinks that she's always come in second to Quinn and this was pretty much the last straw. I don't know what to do…"

"Well now you've just gone and broken your poor mother's heart."

* * *

Rachel was about to enter the choir room when she stopped abruptly so she wouldn't slam into Finn, who was storming out of it. In his anger, he didn't notice her standing there. She went to follow him but backtracked when she heard a quiet sniffle. Looking into the choir room, she found Quinn sitting at the piano bench. "Quinn?"

The blonde looked up at her as she rubbed her cheeks roughly. "Oh. It's you."

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look like I'm okay?"

Rachel sighed and walked into the room to sit next to her. "Did you get into a fight with Finn?"

She let out a sob as she leaned into the girl that, just a few months ago, she used to torture. "I tried to explain what happened but he doesn't want to talk to me at all."

"Can you blame him?" Rachel asked as she awkwardly put an arm around the crying girl.

"No, I can't, but I just want him to forgive me already."

"He will, eventually, but you have to give him time. You did a terrible thing, after all."

"Why aren't _you_ mad?"

"Oh trust me, I'm furious," she said in a cheerful tone that made Quinn look up at her warily. "It's just I was no way involved when this whole thing occurred… except maybe I was one of the outside factors that led you to getting drunk, losing your virginity, becoming pregnant and then lying to Finn."

"…yea."

"So I was involved but nothing was actually done against me so I'm not angry for that reason."

"Well then what are you pissed about?"

"The fact that he lied to me and wasn't honest with me when we first entered our relationship. Oh and I also have reason to believe that he still likes you much more than he likes me."

Quinn snorted. "What reason is that? That I'm prettier than you or that I'm carrying his lovechild?"

Rachel grinned as she poked the girl's side. "Well I wouldn't exactly say that you're prettier than me, but having his baby is enough, isn't it? From the moment you told him about Drizzle, all he's wanted was to be her father. Add that to how much "prettier" you are than I am and you all will be one big, happy family." She wrung her hands together and looked away. "We built our relationship on helping him get over you. I don't think that was ever his intention."

She scoffed. "Don't be stupid. To tell you the truth, a few weeks ago I asked him to baby-sit with me and when I told him I'd consider keeping the baby, he told me he had to tell you the truth because you were his girlfriend and that you were 'kinda cool.'" She pursed her lips in disgust. "Unfortunately, I was a little confused at the time and yelled at him for pretty much not liking me anymore."

"You did?" She asked, hoping that she would tell her more.

Quinn smirked and nudged her. "He said in many words that he didn't like me and that he was actually falling for you. I don't think you have anything to worry about if I'm in love with Finn and he's totally not into me anymore."

Rachel had to stop herself from smiling. "He really said that?"

"In an evasive manner, yes."

She giggled. "He likes me. I knew it. Who wouldn't like me? Honestly, I have everything to offer."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "So are you going to make up with him, or what?"

"No, I'm probably still going to torture him some more."

"Some more? What have you done already?"

"I made him pay for a very large meal at an expensive restaurant."

"Impressive," Quinn said. "Be easy on him. It isn't his fault. I ordered him not to tell anyone."

Rachel shrugged. "That doesn't mean he should've lied to me."

"Or lied to Finn…"

They fell into a comfortable silence before Rachel hugged her again and got up with her once the bell rang, signaling that it was lunch time. "Finn still loves you, Quinn. He told me so himself. You just need to be patient."

"I really wish he was the father, Rachel," she whispered.

"He really wishes that too."

**~*~**

Sarah was walking through the grocery store, trying to find food and snacks that her children would want. She had to remind herself that Noah wanted a pack of Red Bull and that Rebecca wanted lunchables. As she strolled down the snack aisle, she couldn't help but over hear a man scolding his daughter. His teenaged daughter. She looked up in curiosity, wondering what was going on.

"But daddy, that much sugar isn't healthy to men your age. Do you want dad to have a heart attack? I'm sure you don't."

"Rachel Berry, stop making those ridiculous, and terrifying, predictions. If I hear one more complaint about _two _chocolate bars, then you aren't allowed to go to _two _glee practices."

"Daddy! This is completely absurd."

Sarah rushed over, pushing her cart as fast as she could to trap them. She looked at the girl who was now giving her a shocked stare. "Rachel Berry?"

"Oh uhm, hello. I'm sorry but I don't think I've ever met you." Before she could stop herself, Sarah began crying. Rachel and her father looked at her in horror. "I- I deeply apologize. I didn't mean to forget who you were!"

"Oh you're so beautiful, polite, and Jewish to boot! I don't know how my Noah managed to snag you," she sobbed.

"M-Ms. Puckerman?"

"Oh please don't break up with him! It's only a mother's dream to have her son meet a nice Jewish girl like you!"

David, Rachel's dad, smiled widely. "Rachel! I didn't know you had a boyfriend! Trust me when I say that she won't break up with your son. She's been waiting for a boyfriend since this boy Billy Crawford rejected her."

"Daddy!" She gasped, appalled by her father's lack of tact. Rachel stood there, not very sure what to do. "Ms. Puckerman, I'm assuming that Noah was spoken to you about _everything_?"

"Yes, he did. Please, he's very sorry for what he's done. I'll be so devastated if you break up with him, darling… oh and so will he."

Rachel laughed and placed her hand on the woman's arm. "I'm still trying to make him pay for lying to me so I'd love it if you didn't tell him I said this, but I'm not planning on breaking up with your son, Ms. Puckerman."

Her sobs grew louder as she hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much."

"Rachel, darling," David said. "I think we have some things to talk about. I'd like it if after you've resolved whatever problems you have with your beau if he could come over for dinner."

"I'd love it if she could come over to our house too, Mr. Berry," Sarah said, finally wiping her tears away.

"Oh please, call me David."

"Sarah," she responded kindly. "So, Rachel, I hope you aren't going to do anything too rough to my Noah. He told me about that big meal. I wish I could be angry, but he deserved it. Oh, and I'm happy to know you aren't very strict on your dietary rules."

"Oh she eats bacon every morning and here she is lecturing me on health."

"Father, please," Rachel begged, stomping her foot down.

In a moment of seriousness, Sarah took Rachel's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Please, just promise me you'll give him a chance."

Rachel smiled and nodded her head. "On my honor, Ms. Puckerman."

"I'm Sarah to you too, sweetie."

**~*~**

David and Gregory waved to Rachel as she walked up the stairs to go to sleep. "Poor girl," Greg said, shaking his head. "She's finally got herself a boyfriend and he's some kind of hoodlum who sleeps around."

"I'm sure he's not that bad if he's trying to take responsibility for the baby," David responded.

"What do you think my mother will say when she finds out that Rachel is dating a boy that has a mohawk?"

"I'd be more worried about what your mother would say when she hears that her boyfriend is a father."

Greg groaned as he got up and made his way towards the stairs. "She's going to blame us and our 'bad parenting' on her 'precious _ray_ of sunshine.' I'd rather we didn't tell her about this Noah Puckerman."

"Susan always comes down for the holidays, you know that. If Rachel decides to stay with Noah, then he will be coming here for at least one holiday dinner, I insist upon it. What do you think we'll say when Susan sees a mohawked young man sitting at our table?"

"He was a homeless teen that we brought into our home as a foster child."

David rolled his eyes and pushed his husband up the stairs. "Go on, fool. I'll be right up. I just have to make a phone call."

"Don't take too long."

"Of course, Greg." Once the man was out of sight, David rushed towards the phone. He pulled out the Lima yellow pages and flipped through it trying to find Puckerman, S. When he finally found it, he picked up the phone and dialed her number as quickly as he could. After three rings, there was finally an answer.

"_Hello?"_ A rough voice asked.

David's face scrunched and he shook his head, trying to ignore the fact that his daughter's boyfriend sounded like some kind of punk. "Good evening, is Sarah home?"

"_Ma! I think your boyfriend is on the phone!"_ He heard Noah shout.

"_Noah, you know I don't- Noah, just give me the phone!"_

"_Reach for it."_

"_Noah, get out of here!" _David laughed and a few seconds later she finally greeted him.

"Sarah? This is David Berry, from the market a few days ago? I found your number in the yellow pages."

"_Oh, David! How are you?"_

"Oh I'm fine. I just wanted to talk to you about Rachel. I think I know how to take the responsibility of teaching your son a lesson off of her hands."

"She won't be upset by your meddling?"

"_Our _meddling, dear Sarah."

**AN: I bet you're just DYING to know what they're going to do.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: AU starting from Mash-up. "Because she loved him. She knew she loved him. But she saw him staring at her. She **_**saw**_** it."**

**Pairings: Rachel/Puck**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews you guys! I'm really loving the support!**

Rachel couldn't help but laugh every time Noah walked by. The boy, unfortunately, was ridiculously confused. She just ran away too fast for him to ever question it.

Noah wasn't the only one who was noticing Rachel's odd attitude. Tired of her apparent craziness, Brittany and Santana dragged her into an empty choir room. "Alright, chica," Santana said. "Spill. What's got you all giddy today?"

Rachel giggled, covering her mouth as she looked at them in mirth. "I can't tell you. That will ruin the surprise."

"Secrets aren't any fun, Rachel," Brittany told her with a pout.

"This isn't a secret, Britt. This is a surprise."

"Just tell us so at least a few of us don't think you've lost your mind."

Rachel glanced towards the door before beckoning them closer. "Okay, you know how I've been trying punishing Noah for lying to me?"

"Yea," they both responded.

"Well I'm not going to anymore."

"What?!" Santana shouted, her jaw dropping. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"My daddy is taking over."

The two stopped and stared at her, smirking. "Oh you have to tell us the plan."

She grabbed their hands. "Come on! Let's find the girls."

"And Kurt," Brittany reminded.

Santana rolled her eyes and smacked the girl on the back of the head. "He is part of 'the girls', stupid."

On the way, they bumped into Quinn, who was sitting quietly by herself on a bench. Rachel shrugged to the other two and grabbed Quinn's hand. "I guess you can hear it too. Just don't tell Noah."

"What? Tell me what?"

"Her dad's plan to make Puck piss his pants," the Latina answered.

"Are you sure I should be hearing this?" Quinn asked, a small and amused smile on her face.

"Yea sure! You need some cheering up, Q," Britt said with a smile.

"Even if you did sleep with my boyfriend." Quinn cowered at Santana's glare.

"She's learned her lesson, Santana," Rachel told her sternly. "Now come on. We have to find the others if you want to know what the plan is before glee."

**~*~**

Puck shuffled into his house and poked his little sister's head on his way to his room. Before he could reach the door, his mother shouted his name. He groaned and walked back towards the kitchen. "Yea, ma?" Instead of answering him, she ran around the room, almost literally throwing food back and forth. "Ma… what are you doing? Tonight's Take-out Tuesday."

"No, no, sweetie. Tonight we're having guests over. I met them at the market and they were just such charming people that I couldn't help but invite them over."

"Ma, are you joking? They could be serial killers."

"Oh of course, sweetie. Serial killers in little ole' Lima."

"Ma, if this is some kind of fancy schmancy whatever then I'm out. I'll go to Matt's for dinner."

"Noah Puckerman," the woman said with a scowl. "I have told this lovely couple about my wonderful children, so you will stay and meet them and be on your best behavior. Do you hear me?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Don't use too much axe!"

"Ma, leave me alone!"

"And wear something nice!"

"MA!"

An hour later he was wearing some gay looking polo shirt that Sarah laid out on his bed with his dark jeans underneath them. He couldn't help but shake his head when he saw Rebecca swaying in her skirt. He crossed his arms and leaned back into the sofa, waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Rich Snot Face. "Don't I look pretty, Noah?" she asked. "Noah? I said don't I look pretty? Noah! I'm pretty right?!"

"You're pretty annoying is what you are," he told her in irritation.

She stomped her foot and walked into the kitchen, screaming for their mother.

"Noah, you leave your sister alone!" He heard a few seconds later.

"Tell her to shut the hell up and I will!"

"You better not act like this when-" She threw her apron off and rushed to the door with a bright smile on her face. "They're here! Both of you! Your best behavior, you hear me?"

Rebecca nodded with a grin before shooting her brother a glare. He rolled his eyes and picked her up as he walked towards the door with his mother. She threw it open and his eyes widened in shock.

Standing there were the two men who were framed in many pictures at the Berry Household.

Oh. Good. Lord.

"David! Greg! It's so great to see you two again!"

The two men smiled and walked in. "We're sorry we couldn't bring our daughter with us. She was feeling a little sick."

"Sick?!" Noah blurted out in horror. Rachel was feeling sick?! Maybe he should bring her some soup…or whatever. The two men looked at him quizzically and he cleared his throat in embarrassment. "I mean uh, you know. That's too bad… or something."

"Hi!" Rebecca greeted. "I'm Becca! I'm eight years old and I've got the highest grades in my class."

"Oh she's just as adorable as you said, Sarah," David cooed, pinching the girl's cheek. Rebecca giggled and hid her face in Noah's neck.

Noah tried to smile. "I'm uh, I'm P-Noah, err…"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Noah."

"Yea, Noah. I…yeah…uhm…DING! Oh ma, did you hear that?" He dropped Rebecca to her feet and grabbed his mother's arm. "Ding! Oh there it goes again! Food's ready to be taken out of the oven."

"Noah, don't be silly all the food is on the table already!"

Once they were finally in the kitchen, he turned to look at her in horror. "Are you out of your mind?! Do you know who those two are?!"

"…Who?"

"Those are Rachel's dads!"

"Rachel?"

"Yes! As in Rachel! My girlfriend!"

"Oh…OH! The Berrys! Of course! I'm so sorry, honey. I forgot!"

"Well what am I going to do?!"

"I don't know! Just hang in there, sweetie."

"Ma!" She waved him off and walked back into the living room. "Great. Just great."

**~*~**

"So, Noah," Greg started. Puck looked up at him and tried not to look frightened. This was like dinner with your girlfriend's parents without your girlfriend. "What school do you go to?"

"Uhm, McKinley-"

"You're joking!" David laughed. "Our little Rachel goes there! She's a sophomore. Have you met her?"

'_Oh, I met her alright,'_ he thought to himself. "Yea, I've seen her around," he mumbled as he played with the food on his plate.

"Oh you must meet her. She's a wonderful girl. I know I may be a bit biased when I say this but I happen to believe she is the star of _New Directions_, you know, the glee club?"

He nodded his head, a faraway look flooding his face as he heard her voice singing in his head. "Yea. She's great."

Sarah smirked at the two before David turned back to the boy in question. "Oh, so you've heard her? Isn't she divine? Gregory and I put a lot of money into her musical education."

He straightened, remembering where he was, and nodded stiffly. "Yea, she's pretty awesome. Like wonderful. The kids at our school are just too jealous of her to actually admit it." _'Yea, Puck,'_ he thought with a smirk. _'Butter them up a bit.'_

Gregory, as if knowing exactly what the boy was doing, scoffed and looked at her. "Jealous? More like hostile towards true talent. She used to come home with slushie-stained clothes, always complaining about some ruffian named Puck. Must be a hockey player or something."

Puck choked on his water and saw his mother glaring at him. "Yea, yea I know him! Total doucher!" the boy barked in panic before her mother could say anything. "Asshole, if you ask me."

"Noah, watch your language!" Sarah scolded.

"Excuse me, I just have to use the bathroom," he nearly jumped out of his seat and towards the hallway.

Rebecca giggled as she scooted towards her mother. "Mommy, I was quiet about the plan like you told me to be. Do I still get extra cookies?"

"Oh here," David whispered. He pulled out a Hershey bar from his pocket and handed it to her. "Shh! Hide it in your pocket before your brother sees it."

Rebecca grinned and shoved it into her skirt pocket.

She hated lying to Noah, but hey! She was getting sweets! And she'd do anything for sweets.

"David, you didn't have to bring candy for her," Sarah said, with a touch of appreciation in her voice.

Before he could respond, Noah walked back in.

"Noah, good you're back! David grinned. "I've been dying to know who this Finn Hudson is. He's all that Rachel talks about."

"She stopped talking about him for a while, but all of a sudden it was Finn this, Finn that again," Greg said with a laugh.

Puck's eye twitched as he stabbed the chicken in front of him with his knife. He sliced it down as hard as he could, bits of meat flying onto Rebecca. "Ew! Noah!" She shouted in disgust.

"You know," Puck said, shaking his head. "I don't think you should trust Finn. Nope. He's a pretty big idiot himself. Doesn't deserve, Rachel, not one bit."

"Oh well he's been over before. Greg has assured me he's a nice fellow, but he refuses to tell me anything about him."

"He's been over?!" Noah said, appalled. "I- wha- when?!"

"Oh a few weeks ago. He was rehearsing a number with Rachel. Do you know him?"

He picked his fork up and threw it at the floor. "Noah!" Sarah gasped.

"Finn Hudson likes to sodomize dogs, okay?! You don't want him near your daughter! If you want her safe, you have to keep him out of your house!"

"Noah! What-"

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom again," he growled as he got up and stormed out.

David, Gregory and Sarah waited for him to slam the door before they all laughed, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

Rebecca frowned and looked at her mother. "Mommy, what does sodomize mean?"

"Woah," Greg brought up a tape recorder and pressed stop. "Don't need that talk on the tape."

* * *

Rachel gasped when Noah stormed up to her and slammed her locker door shut. She looked up at him with a glare as Santana stood between them before he could do anything stupid. "What the hell, Puck?" the girl hissed. "What is your deal?"

"You invited St. Finn over to your house during this time period of us being together- or whatever the hell I just said?" He whispered angrily, looking passed Santana and at his girlfriend.

Santana raised her hands in defense before slithering out of her position to leave Rachel to answer his question 'Yes, I did. And according to Quinn, it seems to be exactly the time that your 'mother was sick' right, Noah?"

He paled and scratched the back of his head. "She told you about babysitting?"

"Yes. I just figured out the rest by myself."

"Well, it's different anyway! I was actually doing something important! I wasn't dancing around with her or making googoo eyes at her butt!"

"The fact that you think I was making 'googoo eyes' at his behind astounds me, Noah. And how do you even know that I decided to invite Finn over that night?"

"Oh you'd love to know how I know, don't you?" He said, glaring at her. "But I'm not going to tell you. Nope, I won't, not until you go to Finn and tell him that you have no feelings for him whatsoever!"

Santana laughed. "Do you really think you should be dishing out commands right now, Casanova?"

Puck gaped at them while Rachel tapped her shoe and waited for his answer. "N-never mind!" He walked away, pushing a freshman out of his way and into a locker.

"How _did _he know, Rach?" Santana asked in curiosity.

She smirked and brought out the tape recorder her dad passed along to her. "Recordings of the wonderfully disastrous dinner."

"Oh my god, hand it over right now."

**~*~**

"So."

Puck watched as Rachel walked into the room and sat down on the seat next to him. "What?" he asked. He tried not to smile when he heard her giggle. She took his hand and brought it to her lap, holding it tightly in hers. "What is it?"

"Finn Hudson is a sodomite of canines, huh?"

He chuckled and pulled her closer. "So your dads told you about the dinner?"

She shook her head no. "They recorded it for me."

"What?"

She giggled again and his eyebrow rose at her odd behavior. "They know about you Noah. They just wanted to rile you up a bit for lying to me."

His jaw dropped and he pushed her away. "You're joking! I nearly pissed myself last night!"

Rachel couldn't control herself any longer. She broke out into loud laughter, hugging him tightly. "I can't believe you told my fathers that Finn has sex with dogs!"

"Was my mom in on this too?!"

"Yes, we met each other in a supermarket. She's a wonderful woman."

"What…" he said, shaking his head. "You freaking suck!" She smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "Are you forgiving me?"

"I think so… I understand why you lied to me, Noah. It's a very difficult situation you were in. I was just angry that you felt like you had to lie to me about something so important. This is a very terrible situation you've landed yourself in, Noah. What you've done shows poor morality and I wish you were honest with everyone from the beginning."

"I know," he said, his shoulders slumping. "I'm sorry, baby."

"Yea, sweetie," she whispered. "I know."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: AU starting from Mash-up. "Because she loved him. She knew she loved him. But she saw him staring at her. She **_**saw**_** it."**

**Pairings: Rachel/Puck**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews you guys! I'm really sorry it took me forever to update! The song is an abbreviated version of Forever in Blue Jeans by Neil Diamond. I found it fitting for her to serenade him with that song when he sang Sweet Caroline to her. **

**I really rushed to get this out so if there are any errors that i missed, which I'm sure will be plenty, just tell me and I'll fix it. **

Puck gripped her hand tightly as they walked quickly through the school hallway, making their way to a bathroom. Some hockey bastard had slushied them both. It wasn't like they weren't expecting it, but after coming out as a couple and having two full weeks of not being bullied, they had high hopes that they'd be left alone. If that wasn't enough, someone broke his locker open and stuffed it with diapers while someone stole Rachel's bag and wrote "Puck's next baby mama" on it. To say that he was pissed was a total underestimation. In fact, he was livid.

He could've taken it if they were just fucking around with him, but shit, why did they have to do that to Rachel?

"You okay, baby?" he asked as they walked into the boy's locker room.

"I'm alright, Noah."

"You sure? I can bust some heads if you want."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Really, Noah, I'm fine. Besides, you know I don't condone violence."

He growled as he pulled his shirt off and walked over to his locker to grab his gym shirt. "Rach, they vandalized your school bag and broke into mine. My door is hanging off its hinges and you pretty pink bag is ruined by some stupid…"

Rachel noticed that as he continued to ramble on, he only got angrier and angrier. He slammed his locker door shut, threw his shirt into the sink and water splattered everywhere because he turned it on too high. She sighed and gripped his arm. "Can you relax please? They'll fix your door and I'll get a new bag."

"That's not the point, Rachel!"

"Noah, the level of your anger has surpassed the point of irrationality."

"I can't believe you aren't even upset!"

"Of course I'm upset you mongrel! I'm just much more used to it than you are!"

Well that just punched him right in the gut and knocked all of the air out of his lungs. She was used to it.

She was _used _to it.

His shoulders slumped and he looked at her, misery written all over his face.

"Noah? What is it?"

"You're _used _to it?"

She stared at him in confusion before she realized what he was upset about. "Noah, you know-"

"You're used to this because of me," he muttered, sliding down the wall behind him and hanging his head in defeat. "I started all of this. It's my fault that everyone-"

"Noah, cut it out," she told him firmly, but he wasn't listening.

He shook his head and got up. Pushing her out of the way, he paced back and forth. "Why are you even with me? I tortured you for like ever just because you wore knee high socks."

"I thought you've become quite the fan of my knee highs, Noah. It's that whole school girl thing, right?" she told him with a grin.

He groaned and took her by her shoulders. "I'm being serious so stop trying to evade the topic!"

"Evade? You've been reading that word of the day calendar I got you!"

"Rachel!" She bit her lip to so she would stop. He frowned and closed his eyes. "You shouldn't be dating me, Rach. I'm only gonna get you into these kinds of messes over and over again."

"Noah, you're being preposterous. What happened to taking slushies for each other?"

"Yea well that was before I realized how big of a douchebag I was!" He shouted, shoving her away and storming out.

"Noah! Noah, wait!"

**~*~**

After a full school day of effectively escaping Rachel, Puck was finally cornered when she received reinforcement from Matt, Mike, and even Santana. "Get your Jew ass in her car now," the Latina demanded as she stood an inch away from him, glaring him down. He tried intimidating her to back down but instead she rolled her eyes and glanced back at the boys behind her.

"Sorry, man," Mike said with a grin before they both lunged at him, grabbing his arms and dragging him down the hallway and out the doors.

"Let go of me, your bastards!"

Matt shrugged in response as they got closer to Rachel's car. "Sorry! We can disobey the boss' orders!"

"You're taking orders from Berry?! She's like 4'11!"

"5'2," Mike corrected. "We asked her. Health project and crap, you know that BMI thing? To prove if it was accurate or not."

"I DON'T CARE, JUST LET ME GO."

But it was too late. "Puck calls shotgun!" Santana opened the car door and they threw him into the seat. Rachel looked up at him with a mock gasp and covered her hear with her hand.

"Why, Noah! I wasn't expecting you! What a lovely surprise!"

"Berry," he growled. She pouted and gave her the saddest looking eyes she could muster. He flinched and looked away. "And you're kidnapping me, why?"

She grinned and took his hand. "Nowhere, we're just going to sit here."

"What?! I thought you were at least going to do some hot, sexual favors for me to try and seduce me back into your arms."

She quickly let go of his hand and smacked his arm. "Noah, you continuously appall me every day."

"Which is why you shouldn't date me," he said firmly. "You can get some rich lawyer, scumbag who can buy you rich crap and big fat house on main street."

"Noah, we're in high school. I don't think I'll be thinking about getting married yet."

He muttered to himself and crossed his arms like a child.

"What was that?" He shook his head. "Noah, answer me right now! What did you just say?"

He turned to look at her with a glare. "Face it, Rachel! I'm going nowhere! Quinn was right when she said that I'm not gonna get myself out of this miserable town! I'd just be dragging you down with me."

She grinned at him teasingly. "Who said I was going to stay with you?"

"See! See, that's exactly what I mean! The moment you realize I'm nothing you're gonna leave me. I know it, I just know it! You'll be a Broadway star with some rich neurosurgeon hanging off you arm and you'll be taking drives in your BMW and strolling through the park with all of your fat, rich little children!"

She stared at him for a good moment before shaking her head and shoving the key into the ignition. "Come on, ruffian. We're going to the playground."

"Why?" he asked. "Can't we just go browsing through the neighborhood for your future house? Oh wait, you aren't even going to be living here in-"

"**SHUT UP, PUCK.**"

His eyes widened and he slowly inched away from her.

"God! You're so annoying! Just shut up and sit there! We're going to the playground!"

"Yes ma'am."

**~*~**

"So," she started as she took her shoes off and walked towards the swings in the large sand patch. She sat down on a swing and tugged on the one next to her, signaling him over. He sighed and, unlike her, walked onto the sand with his sneakers on. "You'll regret that. It's hard to get sand out of your shoes."

"I don't care about that right now, Rachel," he told her with a roll of his eyes.

"Alright then let's just dive right into this problem," she started. She swayed back and forth, but she wasn't moving high. "One day of bullying has got you breaking up with me. What's up?"

He let out a heavy breath. "Rachel it's all my fault that everyone is bullying you. I'm the first asshole to do that to the 'dorks' and I know you don't blame me but what if I'm like that in the future? You're always going to be in pain because of me."

Her brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"What… what if I just end up hurting you again and again? God, I bullied you. I didn't tell you the truth about Quinn? What if…"

"What if what?"

"What if I end up like my dirtbag dad? He was _nothing _in this town. _Nothing_. And he left my mom for some rich bitch that relocated to California. Face it, Rach. You're going places and I'll forever be a freaking lima-loser."

She took his hand and pulled him onto the sand. Once he was on his back, she fell to his side and hugged him. "Well first of all, we're still in High School, Noah. Nowhere near graduating yet. Worrying about these things at this stage is ridiculous. And that's coming from me, who fell in love with you in 2.3 seconds."

He couldn't help but grin and kiss her forehead.

"Second… Noah, if we ever did make it to our college years… I truly believe that if we're meant to be together, then we'll be together. Besides, why would I leave this fine-physique and handsome Casanova for some rich jerk? They're a dime a dozen. And I don't want fat, rich children. I want fat, spoiled, and loved children."

He tried not to smile. "You'll realize that I'm no good for you sooner or later."

"You'll realize you're being an idiot sooner or later. I don't care how poor you are or how rich you are. I don't care if you're ugly or handsome. I know I said it's too soon to be thinking about the future, Noah but if I try to envision it… I can't see myself with anyone but you."

* * *

A week of coaxing and convincing hadn't moved Noah a budge. Rachel was getting overly frustrated to the point where she couldn't even be in the same room as him. Finn tried to reason with her, saying that maybe it was for the best, but that only got him a slap to the face and a knee to his groin. Now no one wanted to approach the two.

"This is ridiculous," Kurt muttered as he tried not to slump in his chair when Puck and Rachel walked in, glaring at each other. "I'm about to rip my hair out."

"Don't do that," Brittany said in horror. "It'll hurt! Trust me!"

Santana rolled her eyes. "There has to be some way, besides killing the both of them, to stop this."

"I wouldn't mind killing the both of them," Artie answered.

"Alright guys!" Mr. Schue said, announcing his presence. "Everyone here?"

They all nodded.

"Great! Now…" he trailed off when he finally looked at them. Rachel and Noah were on one side of the room, still glaring each other, while everyone else had moved their seats away so that they weren't near the two. "Alright, what's going on?"

"Nothing!"

"No, nothing!"

"Nothing at all!"

"Rachel and Puck are fighting because Puck is scared that Rachel is going to break up with him one day because he thinks he's a Lima-loser that will never amount to anything," Quinn said with a roll of her eyes.

Everyone stared at Quinn and Will awkwardly. "Yea, so nothing at all," Artie finished slowly.

"Oh it sure as hell is nothing," Puck muttered.

Rachel leaned forward, staring straight into his eyes. "It's so nothing that it's unbelievable."

"It's so nothing that I'm salivating over how nothing it is!"

"Yea well-"

"Alright, that's enough," Mr. Schue said. "Rachel, switch seats with Santana."

"Ew, I don't want to sit next to him," Santana said with a look of disgust on her face.

"Rachel, sit SOMEWHERE then!"

"Actually, Mr. Schuester," she said, finally slumping her shoulders and giving up her argument with Noah. "I've prepared a song I'd like to perform for the club. I was hoping there wouldn't be any… disagreements when I sang this, but apparently, this I the only thing I can do to make some people open their eyes so they won't be such total 'douchers' as he loves to say."

"You're a doucher!" He shouted, lunging at her seat, but she was standing and already making her way to the jazz band. She whispered into the guitarist's ear and he grinned, nodding his head. A few strains of music filled the room and Noah already knew what song she would be singing.

_Money talks_

_But it don't sing and dance and it don't walk_

_And long as I can have you here with me_

_I'd much rather be forever in blue jeans_

She smiled at him and he looked away, unable to take the stupid grin off his face.

_Honey's sweet_

_But it aint nothing next to baby's treat_

_And if you pardon me I'd like to say_

_We'll do okay forever in blue jeans_

Everyone began swaying in their seats. Will took Rachel and twirled her into Finn's arms.

_Maybe tonight_

_Maybe tonight by the fire all alone you and I_

_Nothing around but the sound of my heart and your sighs_

The two danced with each other before she was passed down to Mike, then to Kurt, Matt and finally Artie before she was standing in front of Noah. She took his hand and led him to the front. His glare wore off and he took her by the waist as they danced around the room together.

_Money talks_

_But it can't sing and dance and it can't walk_

_And long as I can have you here with me_

_I'd much rather be forever in blue jeans_

_And Honey's sweet_

_But it aint nothing next to baby's treat_

_And if you pardon me I'd like to say _

_We'll do okay forever in blue jeans_

He covered her lips with his fingers and finished the song for her.

_And long as I can have you hear with me_

_I'd much rather be_

_Forever in blue jeans, babe_

"Copying my style, huh, babe?" he whispered. Rachel giggled and smiled as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Awww!" They all cooed at the two.

Quinn glanced at Finn, who simultaneously looked her way as well. The two looked away quickly, looking back at Rachel and Puck.

Quinn, however, couldn't help herself. She looked back up at her ex-boyfriend with a sigh.

She knew it would be hard for him to forgive her.

She just hoped they could make up like Rachel and Puck did.

**~*~**

"Noah, get off, my phone is ringing," Rachel whispered. He shook his head, kissing a trail down her neck anyway. "Noah, it might be important!"

"Screw the damn call," he muttered against her skin. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. "Baby, you smell so good. Like strawberries."

"Noah!" She said, kicking him off.

"Berry, what the-"

"Quiet you!" She got off the bed and ran over to the chair. As quickly as she could, she grabbed her jacket and took her cellphone out of her pocket. "Darn it! You made me miss the call by one measly second!"

"Good! Now come back here!"

"It's Mercedes. Let me just call her back."

He groaned and fell back against the pillow. "I'll kill her. I swear I will if you call her back, Rach."

"Hello? Mercedes?"

He rolled his eyes. Of course. Of course sexy time would be ruined like every other freaking time after the got back together for the second time. First Mr. Schue walked in on them in the auditorium, then his mom barged in, demanding that she stay for dinner. Now Mercedes. If one more person-

"What? Is she okay?"

He sat up, a look of interest on his face. "What's going on?"

"Alright, I'll be right over."

"What! What's going on?!"

She pocketed her cellphone and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry, darling. I have to go."

"Where are you going?!"

"To Mercedes' house. Quinn arrived there a few minutes ago. Apparently, he has a date with Jenna Richter."

His jaw dropped. "Jenna Richter? The Cheerio that Quinn was up against for captain?"

"Yes, that Jenna Richter."

"…well, shit."

**~*~**

Finn sat on the bleachers on Monday morning, staring blankly at the football field. His date with Jenna Richter was much better than he thought it would be. She was cool, and nice, and super mega hot. He actually had fun and found himself smiling after weeks of being depressed over Quinn.

But that was the problem.

It was just like when Jenna and Quinn were competing for cheer captain. Quinn had amazing talent and great leadership quality and although Jenna shared the same traits, there was just something about Quinn that crowned her head of the cheer squad. Ms. Sylvester didn't choose Jenna because she didn't have as much talent as Quinn, not at all. Jenna could have easily won.

But Quinn was Quinn.

And she became captain for that short reign.

Because she was Quinn.

And Jenna…

Jenna was no Quinn Fabray.

"Hey," Finn heard. He looked up and saw Rachel smiling softly at him. She sat down and leaned on his shoulder. His chest constricted with guilt at her next words. "I heard about Jenna Richter."

"Yea," he grumbled.

"Did you enjoy your date?"

"…yea."

"You don't sound like you did."

"For obvious reasons." After a few moments of silence, he finally looked at her with a shrug. "I don't know. She was cool but…"

"You still have feelings for Quinn."

"I can't help it, Rachel."

"Of course you can't," she snapped, pushing the boy away. "But did you really think that going out on a date with Jenna Richter and making Quinn feel bad would make you feel better? Really, Finn that was a very juvenile thing to do!"

"What?" Finn said in horror. "I didn't tell Quinn about my date!"

"Well who knew about the date? You and Jenna. Jenna probably spread it through the school on Friday before everyone left."

"She wasn't supposed to know about the date! She's gonna kill me!"

"You're technically not dating her anymore, Finn. She wouldn't have any grounds to kill you."

He groaned and grabbed his bag. "You don't understand! She's going to _kill _me!"

Rachel stared at the boy in amazement as he ran of the bleachers. "He is _so _stupid sometimes. God, I hope this works out for him."

**~*~**

"Quinn!"

The blonde looked up before glaring and crossing her arms when she realized it was Finn who ran in.

"Quinn before you say anything I swear it was just one date and it wasn't that great… well I mean it was cool and everything but it wasn't great!"

She rolled her eyes and walked away from him, holding her aching back as she tried to storm away. "Why are you telling me? It's not like were dating anymore."

He frowned and followed her. "You know, I don't understand why you're angry with me! You're the one who cheated on me! You're the one who lied and took advantage of how stupid I am!"

She stopped in her track and his anger fell when he saw the look on her face. "You're right," she told him in defeat. "I'm sorry, Finn. I shouldn't be this angry with you, especially after what I did but… but that doesn't mean I can't stop loving you. I know it doesn't seem like it but you're everything to me."

He watched as a few tears fell down her face.

"I'm sorry. I'll just go-"

He reached out and pulled her back by her wrist. Before she even had time to look at him, he was already kissing her.

Quinn's eyes widened in shock before her fingers made their way up to his hair and she pulled him as close as she could to her body. He tried not to grimace, or maybe laugh, at the way her stomach was separating them.

When he pulled away, he stared at the protruding belly.

That would always cause some kind of separation between them.

But… he figured he could work his way around it.

"Do you want to skip first period? Go talk in the choir room?"

She smiled hesitantly as they gripped each other's hand. "I'd really like that."

**AN: Awwwwww. (I hope you're awwwing, that is. Hopefully. With hope....) So yea, I wasn't planning on making this a long story, so after a few more chapters, this baby should be done!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: AU starting from Mash-up. "Because she loved him. She knew she loved him. But she saw him staring at her. She **_**saw**_** it."**

**Pairings: Rachel/Puck**

**AN: So Quinn's pregnancy should mark the time change. I hope ya'll like this, and I don't remember when Nationals is supposed to take place so… ^_^ sorry if my timing is inaccurate. **

_Quinn was seven months pregnant. Quinn was seven months pregnant and Finn and Puck were doing everything to make sure no one could get close enough to kill her. It wasn't that she was annoying anybody, no not at all. It was more that… she was close to driving everyone over the brink of insanity. _

_They had taken second in Nationals (second to Vocal Adrenaline, of course… damnit) which had her bawling because she "never came in second. Never!" _

_Glee was still on even though Nationals was finished, just because they all had fun during their Glee club meetings. When Quinn found out she had to sing some cheesy Disney song, she took a music stand and threw it at Mr. Schuester, who quickly ducked behind the piano. _

_She chucked a textbook at Finn's head and loudly sobbed in the school hallway that he didn't want to have sex with her because he thought she was spoiled goods and because she was as large as an elephant. He immediately tried to make her realize that her beliefs weren't true, but when he tried to make a move she accused him of taking advantage of her vulnerable state. _

_Brittney was nursing a bruise on Santana's cheek because Quinn damn near knocked her out when Santana jokingly told her that she had kankles._

_Lastly, Kurt was much too terrified to approach her after he tore his new Marc Jacobs jacket sleeve right off. _

_They all, even Mr. Schue, were ready to accept any means necessary to get her away from them until she wasn't so damn hormonal. _

"It's just a simple suggestion, Quinn. I think you'd really enjoy using this week we have off at my grandmamma's!"

"Rachel, you know I'm not supposed to travel in my condition," Quinn told her with a roll of her eyes as they walked together to Spanish class.

"We'll be driving the whole way, an hour to two hours! I think you'll really benefit from relaxing in her little farm. The beautiful pond, the puppies, everything there is just an oasis of peacefulness!"

She bit her lip, obviously attracted to the idea. "I'll have to talk to Finn-"

"It's a yes," Finn jumped in quickly from behind them. The two turned to look at him in amusement. "Yes, Quinn, please. For the love of God, go."

"I'm not that bad, am I?" she asked with a frown.

"Trust me." Puck closed his locker door and took Rachel under his arm. They smiled at him, waiting for him to continue. "If you weren't my baby mama, I'd so be strangling you myself."

Finn scowled and pushed even further away from Quinn. "What if _I _was the baby daddy?"

"I'd kill the both of you!"

"Well, you'd at least have to let her have the baby before you kill her. Drizzle is totally innocent."

"Drizzle is the reason why she's off her damn rocks!"

"Technically, you're the reason why Quinn's going crazy. Thanks, by the way."

"Dude, you totally promised you wouldn't make me feel guilty anymore!"

"I THINK I HAVE A RIGHT TO MAKE YOU FEEL GUILTY OCCASIONALLY!"

Rachel shook her head, grabbing Quinn's hand and walking away from the other two. "Their friendship is so odd because of this whole situation."

**~*~**

When Quinn stepped out of the car, she knew she made the right decision. Two golden retriever puppies were running around in the yard while a leaf slowly descended into the pond below it. There was a visible trail between the trees that had Quinn curious as to where it led to. If that wasn't enough, the house was simple, but gorgeous. "Rach, this is so much cooler than I thought it would be!" she said in awe.

The girl smiled at her but before she could respond, the sound of a door creaking open caught their attention. "There's my precious Ray of sunshine!"

"Grandmamma!" Rachel squealed happily. The older woman made her way over to them and embraced Rachel tightly. When she pulled away to look at Quinn, the blonde gulped nervously. Her protruding stomach was never a great first impression.

"Hello, mam. Thank you for letting me come to your farm."

The woman grinned at her. "And you must be Quinn! Rachel wasn't lying when she said how lovely you were!" Quinn blushed and smiled shyly. "How far along are you now, darling?"

"Oh, about seven, I believe."

"Dear heavens! Let's get you inside before you fall over! Do you know what the baby is yet?"

"She's a girl, mam."

"Oh enough of that 'mam' business! It's Winifred, Fred to you."

"Fred?" Quinn asked with a laugh. "I love it."

"I'm glad you do, darling. Winnie just reminds me too much of that yellow bear that Rachel loves so much."

"Honestly, grandmamma," Rachel giggled. "Winnie the Pooh, or Pooh bear."

Winifred smirked. "Well whatever the name of the bear is, I just hope you aren't planning on naming that baby some odd name either."

Quinn groaned as she gripped her bag. "My boyfriend wants to name her Drizzle."

"Drizzle?!"

She couldn't help but get a silly grin on her face. "Yea, well he loves when it's drizzling because it smells like rain but you don't need an umbrella."

Fred made a face and frowned. "No offense, sweetie, but I hope your baby doesn't get her father's genes when it comes to brains."

Rachel looked at Quinn as they walked into the house. Quinn shrugged helplessly before turning to the woman before her. "About that… I don't really think that will be a problem."

"Why's that?"

**~*~**

_It took 5.5 seconds for Winifred to fully comprehend and accept Quinn, past actions and all. That included everything that the blonde told her, which ranged from bullying kids (including Rachel) to getting drunk and sleeping with her boyfriend's best friend. _

_It took one minute for Winifred to realize that Finn's best friend, Puck, was also Rachel's boyfriend._

_One week was all it took for Quinn to start calling Fred "grandmamma."_

_One week was how long Winifred waited until they all were ready to go down to Lima so that she could meet these two punks that were dating her Ray of Sunshine and her Quinn Blossom. _

_To say that Gregory was shocked to see his mother standing at the door with her bags in her hands was an understatement. "Mother!" He said, forcing a smile on his face. "What a pleasant-"_

"_Enough, Gregory," she said flatly. "What is this about my Rachel dating a boy who impregnated my Quinn?"_

_He blanched. "To be fair, I didn't know until just recently."_

_Fred rolled her eyes and opened he arms to welcome him into a hug. "Call the Puckerman's and the Hudson's. Invite the two boys and Quinn here for dinner tomorrow. I have a lot of assessment to do."_

_Rachel followed the old woman silently up the stairs. _

_Greg sighed as he took his cellphone out and dialed the number he actually knew. He'd just have to get Finn's number from Rachel later on. "Sarah? Is Noah there? May I speak to him? Thank you, Sarah…. Noah?"_

"_Hello, sir," He heard._

"_Son… you're in a deep load of shit."_

Rachel glared as she opened the door and took Noah's hand, yanking him inside. "Of all the damn times to be late, you all decide to be late now?!"

"Don't blame me!" he said angrily. "Quinn and I had to convince her fruitcake boyfriend that he didn't need to wear a freaking tux!"

"It seemed like an important occasion!" Finn argued as he closed the door.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Everyone just needs to relax. Grandmamma is a very accepting person."

"Not when it comes to the person I'm dating!" Rachel hissed. "Now come on! You've already gotten points off by your incapability of arriving on time!"

"IT'S FINN'S FAULT!"

"Ahem."

Noah and Finn immediately stood straight when they saw the grey-haired woman staring at them with an eyebrow raised. She circled them, trying to find any fault in their clothing. She had overheard the conversation and although he didn't come in a tuxedo, he still came in a pinstriped suit. She rolled her eyes and moved on to Noah. This boy, on the other hand, was only wearing dress pants with a tucked in long-sleeved shirt, and a skinny tie. She nodded in approval before staring at his mohawk. "Dear God," she laughed. "Was your barber blind?"

"Grandmamma," Rachel said, blushing.

"I'm only joking, dear. Now, which one of you is Finn?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"I am, your honor! I mean mam! I mean your majesty?"

"Finn," Quinn groaned in horror.

"I find it amusing that you thought I was so important that you needed to wear a tuxedo to this dinner," Winifred cut in.

Finn grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry. Quinn just told me I had to look my best so I rented a tux and then she yelled at me for wasting my money but-"

"I get it," Fred said with a laugh. "So Rachel? Why did you give up on this one? He seems just fine to me." She noticed Puck scowl behind Finn. She grinned and nudged Finn backwards before beckoning the other over. "So you're Puck," she stated.

He nodded, trying not to show that he was intimidated. Finn snorted in laughter when he saw the boy's hands shaking behind his back.

"You got my Quinn Blossom drunk, impregnated her, didn't tell anyone, and then dated my Rachel."

He let out a shaky breath, glancing at Rachel who gave him an encouraging nod. "Er…yea?"

"Why should I trust you with my granddaughter after your track record and ridiculous haircut?"

"Because… Finn loves dogs so much that he has-"

"Noah!" Rachel snapped. "You promised you wouldn't use that stupid lie tonight!"

"I'm sorry! I cracked under pressure!"

Quinn snickered as Rachel hit his arm in annoyance.

Fred shook her head with a laugh. "Now Rachel, you know that violence isn't the answer, no matter how stupid your man can be. Go on now, you two. I still have a few matters to discuss with your charming young men." They moved to walk out of the room but she held her hand up and they stopped. "Actually, you can take this one with you," she said, pointing at Puck. "I'll save you for last."

Once they were alone, Finn held his head high, trying to look confident but failing. "I just want you to know mam that I really love Quinn and I'm not dating her for some kind of revenge thing or anything. We've worked it out and I'm willing to be there for her. I mean I wasn't the easiest boyfriend to her either, so no wonder why she got drunk and stuff. Like who falls in love with another girl when he already has a girlfriend, especially one like Quinn. So-"

"Son, you need to relax."

His mouth closed shut.

"To be honest, Finn, I don't really understand why you trust her so much. If I were in your shoes, I would have never taken her back."

His eyes widened and he stared at the woman in shock. "I… I thought you liked Quinn."

"Oh please. Where do you think Rachel got her acting skills from? There is no way I could _ever _take in such a… a cheap harlot-"

"Hey listen, lady!"

"It is very rude to-"

"Hey I said listen!" Winifred stopped and glared at the teen before her. "I don't care what she's done, but you can't go around calling her a haret or whatever you just said! I know it's stupid to trust her again, but I do so just leave her alone! You better go in there and tell her the truth because I won't have some, some… mean… wrinkly bitch talking shit about my girlfriend!"

He stood there, waiting for her to respond but was surprised to see the old woman start laughing. She moved forward and hugged him tightly. "Let's hope that your friend Noah that test in the same way that you just did, Finn."

**~*~**

"Why are you so built? I always thought that my Rachel preferred the _tall, lean_ boys."

"Are you going to do anything about that ridiculous haircut?"

"Gregory, I've noticed that this… parenting has given a lot of _freedom _to Rachel."

"I suppose we're going to let every hoodlum into this house now."

"Rachel, whatever happened to that nice young man from the country club?"

"A pool boy? Did you say you were a pool boy?"

"Oh but Rachel, darling, that Joshua boy had much more promise. He's on his way to med school you know!"

"And you wonder why I only visit during holidays."

Gregory and Noah were about to lose their minds. Finn was sitting in his chair laughing while Quinn was sending smirks towards the mohawked boy. Rachel looked miserable in her seat between Noah and her grandmother while David sat at the other end of the table, a positive smile on his face. Someone had to keep everything cheerful, after all. After swallowing another sip of wine and a brief awkward silence, Winifred was at it again.

"Now I know I've been quite open-minded about your relationship with David, but I never thought you'd allow Rachel to date such a… ahem."

"I can't believe you went from a future doctor to a pool boy."

"Gregory, your father is turning in his grave right now."

"Now are you part of the Sharks or the Jets? Your tan makes you look like a young Latino."

"Rachel, darling, I was thinking about going to visit Joshua's parents. I think it would be quite beneficial if you came with me?"

"HOLY SHIT, LADY I'm sitting right here! Man, I thought she liked me!" Noah finally shouted in annoyance.

"Noah!"

"No, Rachel," Winifred said with a glare. "Let_ Bernardo_ speak."

"Oh My God, first of all, I'm not Puerto Rican. Second, addressing a previous question, I'm full Jewish, which means I won't be ' filling Rachel's head with Christian ideas' not that it actually matters! Yea, I'm a pool boy, what of it? Doctor Joshua Fucktard can suck my big fat-"

Rachel smacked a hand over his mouth, aghast. "Cut it out!"

He pushed her hand away with a glare. "No! No, this is ridiculous! I come here to meet your grandma and instead of actually trying to get to know me she's just been trying to make me feel like shit! What is this, the Spanish Inquisition?!"

The woman stood, glaring at him. "I'd watch that tone if I were you. Who Rachel associates with all comes down to me. You should learn some manners, young man."

"Learn manners?! You've been ragging on me since the moment I walked in here! Okay, so I'm not Finn Hudson or Joshua Fucktard! I don't give a shit! I'm never gonna be good enough for Rachel but you can bet that I sure as hell love her! Isn't that enough for _you_?!"

Rachel pushed her seat back and stared at him.

"You love me?!"

He nodded firmly and after the initial shock wore off, she jumped into his arms.

"He loves me! He loves me! Well, who wouldn't love me, but he loves me! I mean I love you too!"

"Yea but the head of the family loves Doogie Howser," he whispered to her.

"Don't be silly, Noah," she laughed. "There's no such person as Joshua or his family."

"What?"

Winifred cleared her throat and smiled at him. "Please sit down again, Noah, oh and you can call me Fred. I believe I have a few things to explain."

"… alright what the fuck is going on here?"

"Noah, stop using such fowl language in front of my grandmother!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: AU starting from Mash-up. "Because she loved him. She knew she loved him. But she saw him staring at her. She **_**saw**_** it."**

**Pairings: Rachel/Puck**

**AN: I thought you guys would enjoy a little Jesse St. James douchebaggery before I wrap up the story. He's such a charming character, but GOD he's using her and that makes me so damn angry. So enjoy the second to last chapter! **

Rachel wasn't annoyed with Noah. No, not at all!

She was just pissed.

When nobody had an idea for a new song that just had to have "hello" in the title, Mr. Schuester angrily accused them of not taking the club seriously anymore. That was enough to get her slightly irritated. Not taking glee club seriously? The fact that he believed that she didn't take HER glee club seriously was absolutely preposterous.

THEN, when she suggested to Noah that they should go to the music store and look for a nice song to present, he stared blankly at her and gave a plain "no. I really don't take glee club seriously." In all reality, before he could explain that he was just joking around, she stormed away but she didn't know that.

And now! Now…

Now she was sitting next to Jesse St. James, who had a really, _really_, charming smile on his face. She was _actually _stunned when he pushed down the book she was holding with a dazzling smile and a quiet "Lionel Richie, huh? One of my favorites." She was sure that if Noah never existed, she would have jumped him right there. Like God, the only thing she could respond with was "Oh my God, you're Jesse St. James." Like really? That's what she came up with?

But she was even more shocked to find that he knew _her_ name.

And all of his charm kind of wore of when he said her performance at sectionals was flawed, but that she had talent. Hah! As if Jesse St. James could tell her that she had a flaw in her… but that smile…

Of course she knew that the University of California Los Angeles was in Los Angeles, but damn she almost giggled when he said it. Why did he look so…handsome? So undoubtedly he was able to charm her towards the piano to sing a duet with him. Was it such a crime?

GOD, did he have an amazing voice and wasn't it a man's voice that always managed to catch her? Finn with grease, Noah with Neil Diamond and now Jesse St. James with Lionel Riche's Hello…

"We should do this more often. How's Friday night?" he said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

WAIT A DAMN SECOND!

She shook her head with a horrified look on her face. This was nonsense. Complete and utter nonsense.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're Jesse St. James, from Vocal Adrenaline-"

"You said that already," he told her. She swore that when he smirked, his teeth glittered.

"And I'm Rachel Berry, from New Directions, with a boyfriend."

"New Directions with a Boyfriend? I don't mean to be rude, but that's a pretty odd name."

"No, I meant that I, Rachel Barry, am taken, so no, we can't do this on Friday and we can't do this ever. Besides, even if I were taken, we obviously couldn't ever enter a relationship with each other. That's a preposterous notion and-"

"Why couldn't we be together?"

She frowned. "What? Is that a trick question? You're in Vocal adrenaline and I'm in New Directions. Right now, you're our arch-nemesis."

"I didn't know you'd fall into that whole rivalry crap," he said, laughing as he stood when she made to leave.

She glared at him. "You're the one who watched us at sectionals. Trying to see if you have competition? Well trust me, you do."

His smirk melted off his face and he straightened up. "Just a few seconds ago, you were looking at me all lovesick. Tell me you didn't feel what I was feeling."

"I'll have you know that the only reason I was so distracted is because my boyfriend and I had a brief little argument that will swiftly be fixed when I return to his waiting, muscular arms. Did I mention that he can bench press 240 pounds? That's a lot. He's also gotten into a physical altercation with the entire hockey team, by himself, and came out with two scratches. Two." Okay, so that was a lie, but she was hoping that he would go away.

He chuckled and reached forward, brushing her hair off her cheek. Rachel smacked his hand away, her glare growing much darker. "What part of 'I have a boyfriend' do you not understand? It's amazing how you went from incredibly charming to 'mega douchebag' in such a short amount of time."

Jesse's smirk only grew larger. "Well, Rachel with a Boyfriend. You're right. I'm from Vocal Adrenaline and I'm guessing your boyfriend…"

"Yes, he's in New Directions with me," she said icily, reading his thoughts.

"Well. Vocal Adrenaline is made of winners. Make sure your boyfriend knows that."

He walked away, looking back at her with a smile that said 'I will win you over.'

…Was that supposed to make her swoon?

**~*~**

Kurt laughed. "Jesse St. James? That's outrageous. He repeatedly hit on you, even though you told him you had a boyfriend?"

"He's in for a rude awakening when he sees how huge Puck's guns are," Mercedes giggled. "Jesse St. James may be one fine white boy, but Puck has all the strength to knock his face off." Santana and Brittney nodded in agreement, grinning at each other.

"Speak of your lovely boyfriend, have you even told him about this yet?" Tina asked as she fell back on Rachel's bed, a bucket of ice cream in her hands.

Rachel groaned, falling onto Artie's lap when everyone took all the space on her bed. "Oh sure," he said jokingly. "Go on and sit down. I don't mind."

She laughed before shaking her head. "No, I haven't told Noah yet. He'll freak, go to Carmel, and beat the smugness out of Jesse, which in turn, will get us into a significant amount of trouble."

Before anyone could tell her different, a number of pebbles flew into her window. _"Shit man!"_ They heard Puck hiss. _"You said her window was closed! It sounds so much cooler when the pebbles hit the glass!"_

"_Dude, it looked like it was closed! I'm sorry!" _

Quinn groaned. "Finn. What an idiot," she said in embarrassment.

"_She's totally gonna bitch at me for getting pebbles all over her carpet!"_

"_Well why the hell did you throw like 15 of them!" _

Rachel helped Quinn off the bed, who pressed her hand to the small of her back as she walked towards the window. "What do you ass munchers want?!" She shrieked. "This is _girl's _night, remember?"

"_Yea, we came to take Artie! Tell him we're sorry that we're late!" _

"Yea, like three hours late!"

Artie laughed as he began rolling towards the door. "Tell them to come up and help me down. It was fun being pushed up the stairs but I have a feeling that being pushed down would actually be quite dangerous."

"_HEY STELLAAAAAAA!"_

Rachel picked her shoe up and threw it out the window. "Shut up, Noah!"

"_Dude! You totally missed him and hit me!"_

Quinn fell back into Rachel in laughter, amused at the look on Finn's face when the shoe smacked his stomach.

* * *

"Noah, please try to keep the food _inside _of your mouth," Rachel said, trying to look disgusted, but giggling instead. He grinned at her, swallowed, and then leaned over to kiss her.

"I'll be right back, baby. I just gotta use the little girl's room."

"I'm telling everyone you said that."

"Don't you dare."

"I'm taking my phone out right now to text Quinn!"

"Rachel, I swear to God that if you-"

"Just go to the restroom already!" She told him with a laugh. He grinned, kissing her cheek once more, before walking off. She sighed happily and leaned back in her seat. She loved these Saturday nights with Noah. He was always himself when they were alone, and although she managed to crack his rocky exterior, he still had some kind of front when people were around. It's why she absolutely treasured the times that they were alone. He was never afraid of-

"Hey, Rachel with a Boyfriend."

The dreamy haze in her eyes quickly disappeared and she looked around wildly, trying to make sure that Noah was in the bathroom already. Jesse sat in front of her, stealing Noah's fries and munching on them as if they were his own.

"What are you doing here?! Are you stalking me?! I'll have you know that my father is a prominent lawyer and I can-"

Jesse laughed as he ruffled his hair and smiled at her. "Of course I'm not stalking you. I was here, eating all by my lonesome when I saw you walk in with Mr. Anabolic Steroids. I was just waiting for him to walk away so I could talk to you."

"Listen here, St. James," she hissed. "My boyfriend does _not _take steroids and I am deeply offended that you would even suggest that. His arms are of perfect size! They are not overly large! You don't see veins popping out of his skin! Second, stop stalking me and leave my table immediately!"

"I'm not stalking you," he said defensively. "Is it so wrong to come over and say _hello_ to a friend?"

She gasped at the way he stressed the word. She knew he was referring to the song and that only made her grow even more agitated. "You- you leave! Right now! Noah will be back-"

"Muscle Milk's name is Noah?" he said, laughing. "What kind of name is Noah?"

She kicked his shin under the table and he winced in pain. "Leave before I call for the manager!"

"Rach?"

She swallowed a groan when she looked up to see Noah looking at them with a confused look on his face.

"…What's up?"

"Puck, this is Jesse St. James," she answered flatly. "I met him when I was looking for a song a few days ago. He's in Vocal Adrenaline."

"Woah, fraternizing with the enemy. Who knew you had a bad side, baby," he joked. "What's up, man? I'm Puck."

"Oh I know," Jesse said with a smirk. "Catch you later, Rachel. Puck." He stood with a nod in both of their directions, but remained staring at Rachel before leaving.

"…What's his problem?"

Rachel shrieked in anger, dropped money on the table and took Noah's hand, pulling him towards the exit.

"Baby! I'm not done with my food!"

"It doesn't matter! He probably spit in it when I wasn't looking!"

**~*~**

Matt held his hand up. "Woah, let me get this straight. Some Vocal Adrenaline asswipe keeps hitting on Rachel and he _sat _down at your table and ate your fries? Even though she's said how much you can bench press?"

"Yea!" Puck said angrily. "Who the hell does this guy think he is?!"

"Jesse St. James," Kurt answered as he threw his towel into his locker. It wasn't long before Tanaka was begging for him to join the Football team again and of course, after being convinced by Finn and the other boys, he couldn't help but join. "The golden boy of Vocal Adrenaline, who's probably trying to use Rachel to sabotage our glee club. He's quite the charmer, though, from what I heard. I'm surprised that she didn't leave you in the dust."

Puck glared at him. "Yea well she told me that she may have been a bit… enamored with him for like a brief second but then she remembered me and my total badassness and told him to fuck off."

"In those words?" Finn asked with a laugh.

Mike couldn't help but join in. "Obviously not. We're talking about Rachel here, the girl who gave me hell for saying 'crap.'"

"Lay off her," Puck told them in irritation.

"Ooooh! Lover boy doesn't like it when we insult his lady!"

"Would you cut it out?"

Matt snickered, tumbling into Finn with his hand on his heart. "Oh, Noah darling, how I wish to be wrapped up in your beautifully built arms."

Finn took his friend and hugged him tightly. "Rachel, my love! You know these massive arms are for you and you alone!"

Puck growled and moved to punch both of their faces down their throats, but instead watched gleefully as they both straightened in horror when they saw Coach Tanaka standing in the doorway. "Hudson! Release him now! No one wants to see you caressing each other's bodies!"

"Yes, sir" they both stuttered.

"Wrap it up, ladies!" With that, he swiftly turned and left the room.

Puck walked over to his bag and took his cellphone out. "What are you doing?" Finn asked nervously.

"I'm texting Rachel and Mercedes. Rachel because she's so gonna be on your ass for that and Mercedes because she can spread gossip like wildfire."

**~*~**

"Oh my god! It's Rachel with a Boyfriend!"

Rachel let out an angry sigh as she closed her book shut and looked up at Jesse, who was now sitting at her table in the library, smiling at her. Just smiling.

"Alright Mr. St. James. Let's get everything done and over with once and for all. I can admit that you are quite a handsome one. Boys like you don't come along very often."

"Why thank you," Jesse answered with a touch of sincerity in his voice.

"And as you've just proven, you're also quite charming. Your personality can lure any girl into what I'm sure would be a wondrous, out of this world embrace."

"Please continue with the flattery."

"You have yet to show, however, some sign of intelligence."

His face dropped as he stared at her. "I'm sorry?"

"I'm. Not. Falling. For. This. Trick. If you think that I'm leave Noah, who you seem to believe is some kind of untalented juicehead, just to have you use me for Vocal Adrenaline's benefit then you belong in a psychiatric ward. For some reason, you're under the impression that I can be easily swayed by this little act you're putting on."

"Hey, I've told you before that this isn't-"

"Don't interrupt me," she said, holding her hand up to stop him. His mouth snapped shut and his eyes widened. "You have the nerve to critique my _spectacular _rendition of 'Don't Rain on my Parade' when you yourself can't even conceal the fact that you're trying to use me? Here's some advice, honey. It's called acting. Do it."

"You think that you can-"

"I don't think, I know. No one messes with Rachel _Barbara _Berry and gets away with it. You're lucky I know how to handle Noah, or you would've been missing a very vital anatomical part right now."

She saw his hand travel downwards onto his lap and she picked her books up and calmly placed them into her backpack.

"I hope this meeting has been a refreshing awakening for you, Jesse St. James. Oh and before I leave, in the words of my boyfriend, I do believe that you have just be 'pwned'. Good day."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: AU starting from Mash-up. "Because she loved him. She knew she loved him. But she saw him staring at her. She **_**saw**_** it."**

**Pairings: Rachel/Puck**

**AN: WELL this is the end I suppose. I wasn't planning on making this a long one, after all. I hope you all enjoyed this story! **

**Obviously the years a skipping around in this chapter. This chapter goes to everyone who loves an increased amount of fluff. **

**Epilogue**

_Baby Puckerman was cooing up at her father. Noah stared down at her with a sad look on his face. "Hey there, kid," he whispered. He glanced back at the Gabels, a middle-aged couple who were unable to have children of their own due to both of their infertilities. _

_Noah could've sworn that his daughter's face lit up when she heard him talking. _

"_Never doubt that your daddy loves you," he said. He got up and nodded at her new parents. Slowly, he took the heart shaped locket in his hand and pressed it firmly in Mr. Gabel's. "Thanks for having an open adoption with us." _

"_Of course," Mrs. Gabel answered and Mr. Gabel put the necklace in his pocket. _

"_I hope she'll grow up knowing that we love her," Quinn said quietly from her bed. _

_Mr. Gabel walked over and held her hand. "You two have done something wonderful for this child. We promise to make sure that she knows how selfless you both were to ensure that she had a stable life." _

"_Thanks," Noah told him. "We… we'll be waiting for the first pictures."_

_Mrs. Gabel patted the boy's cheek and he smiled at her. _

"_You two start writing those letters and we'll make sure to read them every week." _

"_And you have our numbers right?" Quinn asked, panicked as they got ready to leave. "So that when she's able to start talking…" _

"_We have them right here," Mr. Gabel said as he pat his pocket lightly. "You don't know how grateful we are for this miracle. We promise that we'll love her as much as you two do." _

_The two teenagers nodded as Baby Puckerman and the Gabels left the room. _

_Finn and Rachel walked in. Rachel hugged her boyfriend as Finn lay down next to his crying girlfriend. "You did the right thing, Noah. Never doubt yourself." _

_He nodded. "I'm just really gonna miss her."_

_Quinn buried her face into Finn's chest. "Kara…"_

"Unbelievable," Puck said in horror. "But I was sure that-"

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Rachel said with a laugh.

Quinn grinned smugly and threw the picture her way. "Kara's a blonde."

"But her eyebrows are brown! I thought for sure she was gonna have my hair!" Puck complained.

"She does. Right above her eyes."

"This is totally not cool!"

"Are you saying she'll be ugly as a blonde?" Quinn asked with a glare. Finn 'ooh'ed,' waiting for his friend to be disciplined.

Puck stood and glared right back. "I'm saying that now my daughter's gonna get shit for being a blonde. At least she would've been smart if she was a brunette."

"And she'd be getting your genius genes right?"

"Oh cram it up your cramhole, Fabray!"

"Noah!"

"Puck, man!"

* * *

"Boobage, boobage, boobage, boobage."

Rachel's eyes opened wide. She glared down to see hands making their way up her stomach. Before she could stop him, Noah had reached his goal.

"BOOBIES!"

"NOAH!" She said in annoyance. "Is there a reason why you woke me from a very peaceful nap?"

"Because it's been like a week since I've gotten anything?"

"Noah Puckerman, you pig!" she groaned as she pushed him off her bed. "You know my fathers trusted you enough to stay here, unsupervised, while they were out of town and you go and-"

"Baby, can I please just continue holding your boobs? You can go back to your nap, I'll be gentle."

"NOAH! I will not have you do things to my unconscious body!"

"Woah, who said anything like that? Though I wouldn't mind if you don't-"

"Get out, get out!"

He laughed and hugged her tightly. "Just a hot make out session, what do you say?"

She took deep breaths to stop the building anger in her chest. "I am going to count to four, and if you aren't-"

"Four?"

"Three is such an odd number."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"Was it not funny?"

"Not really."

She stared at him before giggling and cuddling closer to him.

"Later."

"YES! BOOBIES!"

* * *

"Rach," Noah laughed. "You have to let go of me. Now."

She shook her head, and he was thankful that her face was buried in his chest so that she couldn't see the amusement in his eyes.

"You have to!"

"No!"

"I have to get on line to get my diploma!"

"No, no!"

He grinned. "Listen, babe, I know that next year you glee will be losing Matt and this fine specimen of man you're holding onto right now, but if you don't let go then I don't get to graduate and then you can't cry yourself to sleep at night."

"That's a good thing, you jerk!" She cried, smacking his arm.

"Baby! You gotta be good to the Puckerone, or Puckzilla won't be good to you!"

She growled and pushed him away. "Fine! Go! Leave me and settle at good old Ohio State! Goodbye! I don't need you!"

He grinned and pulled her back. Kissing her cheek quickly he tugged her along to the football field. "Come on or my mom's gonna kill the both of us!"

* * *

"Wooooah!" Noah said as he took the framed diploma out of her hand. "My girlfriend is a Juilliard graduate everyone! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Noah," Rachel groaned with a blush, pulling him back down into his seat so that the people in the restaurant would stop looking at them.

"Oh come on, baby! This is big! Huge! We're in _New _fucking _York _right now, celebrating not only this, but your _first _role on Broadway!"

"It's not a leading role," she said with a pout.

He rolled his eyes. "Baby. It's _Guys and Dolls_. Adelaide is STILL a leading role!"

"But I wanted Sarah Brown!"

He shook his head. "Think of it this way, baby. If you can steal one of Adelaide's costumes and bring it home for one night, you can rehearse that Hot Box dance scene and while you're doing that pretty little strip tease, I can take my pants off and-"

She threw a napkin at him and glared. "Would you stop? Your mother is coming back!"

"No, you dumb fuck, leave it there!" Noah growled as Finn moved the ring under a napkin. "What the HELL are you even doing here? Get out!"

"Well her dads are gonna be here too, so Quinn and I thought…why the fuck not?"

"Well I say get the fuck out!"

"Now, now, _Noah,_" Quinn said as she strutted into the room. Finn grinned goofily and took his girlfriend's arm. "Don't be rude."

"Would the Inns please get the fuck out? I repeat, would the Inns please get the fuck out?"

"Noah!"

Puck turned and they tried not to laugh as his jaw dropped in disbelief. "Ma? Get out! Why are you here?"

"I can't miss you proposing to Rachel!"

"I'm not gonna fucking propose to her with all of you here!"

"You watch that tone! 26, or not, I'm still your mother, young man!"

A knock sounded at the door before it flew open. Mercedes, Artie and Kurt popped their heads in with a smile. "Howdy!" Kurt greeted.

"Oh my god, you guys aren't supposed to be here until AFTER I've proposed! Dumb asses! Get out!"

They heard a car pull up into the driveway.

"Shit! They're here! Get out, get out!"

They all began to scramble but paused at the sound of Rachel's voice. "Daddy! Did you paint the house? It looks gorgeous! Oh, is Sarah coming over for dinner? Noah called a few hours ago. His flight is gonna be slightly delayed."

"I know, darling," they heard her father's flat voice. "You told me seven times."

"Oh. Right. Sorry. I just miss him so much!"

Puck grinned, forgetting that everyone was still around.

The door opened and he still looked dazed at her words. Rachel gasped. "Noah! You're here! You're…all…here…"

He shook his head and looked around. "Fuck damnit!"

Sarah smacked him angrily. "Noah! That's not how you propose to a girl!"

"Ma! What the fuck! You totally- god damnit!"

Rachel squealed and jumped into his arms. "Was this a surprise for me? Were you planning this all along? Oh I knew you were going to propose soon!"

"Ma, you fucking ruined the romance!"

"She's saying yes, you idiot!" Quinn called. "Kiss her!"

Rachel squealed once more before laying kisses all over Noah's face. "Oh I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

He let out a huff before smiling and hugging her tightly. "You haven't actually said the magic words, sweetie."

"Where's the ring?"

"No!"

"I'm just joking!" She giggled. She looked him straight in the eyes and smiled her brightest smile. "I would be honored to marry you."

He nodded casually. "I was hoping you would say that."

"I hope you know that I'm a very high maintenance girl, Mr. Puckerman. The demands I've had as your girlfriend will only increase tenfold as your wife."

"Well I hope _you _know that _my _demands will do just the same."

She grinned and threw her arms around his neck once more.

Noah couldn't help but smile at those watching them.

Fuck being a badass.

This was his happy ending and he was gonna fucking enjoy it.

* * *

"Well, Rach?"

She shrugged, staring at her hands.

Kurt sighed. "Girl, it's been two years since the marriage, 3 months since your last period, and 5 minutes of waiting for this stupid stick to reveal its secret. Now go in there and see what it says, which we already know."

She nodded her head firmly.

Broadway shows can wait.

This was her family!

She walked in and stared at the test.

Slowly she walked back out and held it up for them to see.

Mercedes and Tina screamed happily while Santana and Brittany jumped up and down with Quinn.

"Oh heavens," Kurt said, falling back into Artie's wheelchair. "A baby Puckelberry! What will become of this world?"

Rachel bit her lip and laughed.

How was she going to tell Noah?

_FIN_


End file.
